Rescue Me From The Dark
by Eclectic Enthraller
Summary: Edward was shocked.His little Rennesme was curled on Jane's lap with her little hands touching Janes cheek and Jane of the Volturi looked completely unbashed. Chap 14 is ready but I need a better response to post this week, or else it will be next sunday
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first attempt at a twilight fic and I hope you fans out there find this story interesting.......................**

**Bella lovers, story is not for you but I promise it's interesting............**

**Not Breaking Dawn compliant, please read the explanation below to understand!**

**This is a Jane Volterra/Edward Cullen pairing fanfic people.................I know but unlikely is what I love in stories and Bella/Edward is just too much mushy,no offense!**

_**Bella is burned to ashes as war breaks out in Breaking Dawn. Neither the Volturi nor the Cullens win the war. Edward is devasted by the loss of his only love Bella but he cannot dwell on his worries because Jacob has also been killed by the Volturi and Rennesme is taken to Italy by the Volturi. Demetri, the tracker who killed Bella has already been killed by Edward. Follow Edward as he tries to rescue his little girl from the Volturi but finds a surprise and a beginning of a new life... :) **_

**So, shall we begin???**

**Rescue Me From the Dark**

**CHAPTER - 1**

Jane could not believe she was being made to do this by Aro. She really did like Aro but now she had to reconsider her judgement. She, Jane Volterra was being made to babysit the half human - half vampire girl who had a way of getting into peoples head and charming them to like her. She looked at her room and at the large queen sized bed which was really not quite necessary. A beautiful girl about the age of two but only three months old was sitting in the large bed looking at Jane. Jane knew the kid was no kid. She understood everything. In fact, the first thing that the kid asked her was "Are you going to hurt me?"

Jane would've loved to reply 'yes' but Aro had given her strict orders to not hurt the half breed and so she had to feed the girl at regular intervals with human blood brought by her brother who was the only one allowed to see Jane and the half breed. She had been told to do a lot of things for the girl by Aro but she seldom did them. And worst of all she was never allowed to come out of the high tower except for feeding. She slumped on a chair lookind directly at the girl sitting in her bed.

"I'm bored" Rennesme said looking at Jane although she was afraid to do it.

"That makes two of us" said Jane taking a book from the shelf and setting it on her lap to read. It was 'Bram Sotkers Dracula' and although the author had written a load of imaginary bluffs about the vampires she still liked to read in because of Johnathen and Mia. She would be damned if she told anyone of her interests in romantic stories so she kept the knowledge to herself.

Rennesme got down the bed and slowly walked towards Jane. She was really afraid but she couldn't sit there and do nothing. She had already cried enough for her mother and Jacob and she didn't have any more tears. She wanted her daddy to come and rescue her from these people who seemed to hate her. She couldn't understand why they hated her so much except Aro and Alec. Jane was clearly indifferent to her presence, she would not bother her after giving her the regular cups of blood. Renessme had to sit on her bed or wander around the tower. She was still short and so she couldn't reach the massive book shelf to take a few books and read. She really was worried to touch Jane and ask her but she was too much bored.

Jane was too much immersed in her book to notice anything when she felt a warm hand touch her cheeks and a picture of the half breed reading a book flashed through her mind. Rennesme took her hands back after she had shown Jane what she wanted. She looked at Jane wondering whether she was in deep trouble for doing that.

Jane who was angry that the girl had interrupted her then turned shocked at how warm the little girls hand was. She hadn't felt warmth in like 'forever' and she wanted to feel the warmth again. However, maybe the little monster was trying to charm her way to Jane as well. She had already charmed Alec and whenever he came, they were both so noisy and irritating it got her annoyed to no end. But she had to admit that for a three month old or a two year old Rennesme was incredibly resilient after loosing her mother and her best wolf friend. So she decided to show a little mercy and got up in Vampires speed took a book from the shelf and handed it to her.

Rennesme looked at the title of the book 'Sleeping Beauty'. It was her favourite story and although she didn't like to read the same books again and again, she was content that it was this book rather than some awful comic books Uncle Emmet gave her. She touched Jane's cheeks again and the word 'thankyou' flashed across Jane's mind.

Jane looked at Rennesme, maybe she was wrong in assuming that the girl was a manipulating vixen. She had to think about it but then the warmth left her as the little girls hand slipped back and the half breed smiled at Jane. Jane felt something she had no way of feeling for a very long time, happiness. Maybe, she could spend a little time with the girl after all, atleast for the bloody warmth.

* * *

The Cullens house:

Edward was pacing the Cullens home looking angry, distraught and miserable. He had lost his love after he found her after a century of living without love. He had lost Bella because he had been selfish. If it weren't for him, Bella would have lived a long life. And not only did he loose Bella, he lost his little daughter Rennesme. All he could think about was how Rennesme was and he would have gone mad if it weren't for Alice seeing visions of Rennesme with the Volturi.

Alice had come back afte trying to find a half breed like Rennesme and failing to do so. She had fought along with them in the war against Volturi. Edward always knew of Alice's loyalty to the Cullens and she was the only one preventing him from going to Italy without a plan and killing all of them before he found his daughter.

"We can make an appeal to Aro to get her back" Carlisle said worried about Edward and the state he was in. He could go to Aro and plead him to give back Rennesme to them. He could even offer to help the Volturi if and when they waged wars.

Edward read Carlisles mind about helping the Volturi and started to protest but Carlisle held up a hand to silence Edward. "We have no way of getting Rennesme back, if we don't agree to certain terms Edward"

"We can steal her from them, if we have a good plan that is" said Jasper

"It's not possible, not with Alec and Jane" said Rosalie ever worried about her little neice. She had finally got some happiness out of raising her neice which had to be spoiled by the Volturi.

"But Alec likes little Nessie too much" said Alice and everyone in the room turned to look at her in confusion but she just shrugged. Edward knew of this too, he had seen Alec and Nessie playing together and laughing in Alice's vision but what if her vision was wrong.

"Still, Jane wouldn't let Alec do something his master won't approve of" said Esme always believing there was a good side to every person no matter how cruel they were.

"Our dear Jane is a little suspicious of Nessie" said Alice.

"Suspicious?" Rosalie asked looking concerned.

"She thinks Nessie has the power to charm people into liking her" Edward supplied looking tired even for a vampire.

"We must go to Italy and make an appeal to Aro, it might work" Carlisle insisted looking gravely at Edward.

"Or he could kill you both" said Emmett, his voice booming.

"Who said only they both were going?" Alice said and at this everyone again turned to look at her as she explained "I've already seen me, Edward, Carlisle and Esme going there"

"And what did Aro say?" Edward asked hopefully but Alice's vision went only as far as meeting the Volturi.

"I don't know but we have to leave after a week"

"A week it is, I'll book the plane tickets and everything" said Carlisle as he got up.

* * *

Back in the high tower in Volterra, Jane observed as little Rennesme read her book. Her own book was lying frgotten in her lap. Rennesme gave a little yawn and tucked the book underneath her pillow. She looked at Jane and caught her staring. Rennesme knew it was too much but she didn't likw the idea of sleeping alone in the huge bed and thought she might as well push her luck "Will you come and sit by my bed while I sleep?"

Jane looked surprised that the girl would want her, evil extrordinaire of the Volturi to come and sit beside her while she sleeps. She qiuckly composed herself and got up and as she advanced at a human pace she saw Rennesme smiling and patting the bed. Jane sat down in the bed with her legs sprawled out as Rennesme came closer to her. She snuggled closer and put her head on Janes shoulder and promptly fell asleep.

Jane took her hand and kept it in her cheek and was at once assaulted by the colours of the rainbow, butterflies and so many images of little Rennesme and her family. She mostly dreamt of the mind reader who was her father and Jane had to agree he was one good looking vampire. She closed her eyes as little Rennesme slept and never took the girls hands off her cheek. The warmth in her hand was so tempting to resist.

So it was in this way that Alec found his sister and Rennesme in the morning as he brought the little girl her morning breakfast.

* * *

**So, how was it people????**

**REVIEW LOTS AND I SHALL UPDATE SOON!!!!!!**

**Love _JAYNE_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again,**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything..............**

**READING + REVIEWING = FASTER UPDATES, now that's the universal law people!!!! Don't forget to review and I ACCEPT anonymous reviews so feel free to express your comments unless it's a flamer!**

**No flamers!**

**Rescue Me From The Dark**

**CHAPTER - 2**

Alec stood in the doorway with a grin on his face, his hand holding a cup of blood. He looked at his sister's closed eyes and Rennesme was sheltered near her. He knew it was only about time before his sister would take pity on Rennesme and start liking her. Contrary to popular belief, his sister did have a heart but she was just too much stubborn to accept.

Jane opened her eyes after awhile and looked at her brother standing in the doorway with a cheeky grin on his face. She sat up abruptly and Rennesme was awake in an instant. "What are you smiling at?" Jane asked with a look of irritation in her musical voice.

"Nothing" Alec said as he sauntered forward holding out the cup for Jane to take. She got up and off the bed and rushed to take the bottle out of Alec's hand a little forcefully and looked towards the bed where little Rennesme sat looking at the two of them with curious eyes.

Alec as usual went forward and Rennesme held out her hands for him to pick her up, which he did with grace. Rennesme's giggles erupted in the room and she smiled and said "Hello Alec"

"Good Morning Rennesme, was Jane being a bad girl to you?" Alec asked knowing it would irritate his sister. Jane glared at his brother and Rennesme, how dare he?

"No, she gave me Sleeping Beauty to read yesterday" Rennesme said touching Alec's cheek showing him flashes of the previous day with Jane. Alec was as always filled with wonder as he saw Rennesme daring to ask his sister anything at all. She sure was a brave one and she was only three months old.

"You wouldn't mind feeding her, would you?" Jane asked as she held out the bottle for Alec to take. Alec shook his head, he wasn't allowed to do that for God knows what reason by Aro.

"You know Aro's orders" he remined Jane and she sighed and came forward. She stretched her hands and Alec was surprised because she would usually just give Rennesme the cup and make her sit on the bed. Alec easily slid Rennesme into Jane's arms and she slowly went to her couch at a human pace and sat down with Rennesme in her lap. She held the cup to her lips and Rennesme tilted her head to lean against Jane's chest and started drinking from the cup. She saw Alec's look of surprise and glared at him but he didn't drop it so she decided she might as well explain.

"Well, I've decided that even though her mother was a pain" Jane said and Rennesme sturred a little but kept drinking anyway "she is not responsible for her mother's gifts and neither did she choose to be a half-breed, so I think I can take pity on her for awhile" she finished looking firm and stubborn.

But Alec who knew Jane better than anyone started laughing. Jane glared at Alec and Alec quieted down chuckling a little while he said "Whatever you say Jane, whatever you say"

* * *

"Why would he be so kind to her?" Edward asked seeing Alice's vision of his daughter, Jane and Alec in the Volturi high tower. As far as he knew Alec was a monster at heart so why did he behave well to his daughter. It wasn't Aro's orders to make his daughters stay in the castle enjoyable. He merely wanted Jane to feed Rennesme so that he could learn her. Rennesme was a little toy who had sparked Aro's curiosity, that was all.

"Because he is not as bad as we assumed he would be" Alice suggested, even she was quite confused with Alec's behaviour and even more so by Jane's when she decided to take Rennesme into her arms to feed her. Poor Rennesme was always alone in her bed when Jane would thrust the cup into her little hands. However, she had to congratulate her neice for being so brave to ask Jane anything at all.

Edward snorted at her suggestion as he started to pace his room. For once in his life, he felt absolutely helpless. Not even when he was away from Bella did he feel such fear and dread. Fear for Rennesme's life, her happiness and her freedom. She had already lost her mother and Jacob, the two most important people in her life. He was quite glad that Alec was being so kind to her. He was devasted to see his little Rennesme all alone, crying to herself at the loss of her mother and Jacob when she was initially taken into the castle and neither Alec nor Jane attempted to comfort her. As he remembered it was by accident that Alec came to pity Rennesme, when she touched his cheek once letting him know God knows what and then he was always talking or playing with her after that. After days, it only got better because he would see Alice's vision of them playing together and Jane looking murderous, but with Alec around, she couldn't really do anything.

Alice discovered that she was not able to see Rennesme only because Jacob had imprinted on her. Now that Jacob was dead it wasn't hard to look at Rennesme even though it was a little blurry.

"I've booked the tickets to Italy for me, Edward, Alice and Esme" said Carlisle walking into the house from his work. And of course since they were all vampires everyone heard him clearly.

"Alice, have you got anything?" Carlisle asked looking at her. Everyone turned to look at her and she shook her head. She had her suspicions about what Aro would want but she didn't want to give her family false hope.

As usual the vampires retreated to do what they did everyday. Rosalie sulking on the couch thinking about her neice, Emmett back to playing video games, Jasper accompanying Emmett, Carlisle entering his study, Esme decorating the household and Alice heading out to shop. Everyone was back to normal, except Edward because he was the one who had lost too much. He couldn't go back to being normal, not now, not ever.

* * *

Jane was yet again assaulted by a flash of memory as little Rennesme touched her cheeks. This was of her father and Jane had to grudgingly agree that he was a very beautiful vampire. He was angry as she saw the exchange between him and another tall and well built male. She didn't need someone to tell her to know what the other man was, a shapeshifter. The girls father shouted "How dare you Jacob, I swear if I don't kill you now, Bella will"

"It's not my fault, I can't help it" Jacob said looking frightened of Edward for the first time.

"You imprinted on my baby, my little daughter and you expect me to accept it's not your fault" Edward roared, coming closer to Jacob with each step and it ended right there as Jane looked down at Rennesme sitting in her lap, shocked.

"The werewofl imprinted on her" Jane said looking up to see Alec's not so surprised face.

"I know" he said frowning. "This little one" he said pointing a finger at Rennesme "has been trying to ask me what imprinting was and I have been keeping her at bay for so long singing her a lullaby everytime she attempts to ask it"

That was it, Jane couldn't take it, she started laughing loudly thinking about her brother, Alec of the mighty Volturi, possessor of one of the best offensive power in the vampire world, feared by everyone of their kind as a heartless bastard singing lullaby to a little child and to keep from telling her what imprinting was no less. Suddenly she seemed to like Rennesme more. Oh, she would hold this against Alec for a very,very,very long time.

"Shut up Jane, she really likes the lullaby, you know......."

This only made Jane laugh harder and she chuckled looking at Rennesme sitting on the floor looking between her and Alec with a confused look. "Now, Rennesme, show me what else you make my brother do...." she said picking her up and Rennesme smiled brightly and reached for her cheek.

"You little traitor, don't you do that to me" Alec said and Jane just about pushed him out of the door before Rennesme started to show her what she and Alec did when Jane was out of the high tower feeding.

After an hour Jane was laughing with mirth, Rennesme had just shown her enough to haunt Alec forever. "Oh, I like you now, it is a pity I didn't get to watch you manipulating my brother to do things for you, and he never seems to have a heart to refuse, even when you asked him to take you out of the high tower and asked him to eat human food" Jane wrinkled her nose at the tought of human food and little Rennesme clapped her hands and giggled. "Although, I would ask you to not persuade him to be out of the high tower, Aro would be dissapointed" she said with a firm look and a serious voice to Rennesme who looked panicked.

Rennesme instantly reached for Jane's cheek asking her if Alec was in trouble and Jane shook her head indicating 'no'. It was a mystery to her as to how this girl could care for her brother so much in such a short span of time they got to know each other. Just then Rennesme yawned taking her little hand to her mouth to stifle her yawn and Jane couldn't help but be fascinated by the sight.

"Are you sleepy?"

"Yes, will you carry me to my bed" she asked with huge eyes and her arms outstretched. She stuck out her bottom lip making finishing the look she was hoping to acheive. Jane chuckled at Rennesme before picking her up with ease from the floor.

"I am right, you are a manipulating little vixen"

Rennesme giggled and rolled over the bed before finally closing her eyes to sleep. Jane sighed and sat on the bed before taking a boof from the shelf and leafing through it. Alec ate human food for the little girl sleeping next to her. She couldn't believe it.

* * *

**So, how was it?**

**Let me know what you think please!!!!!!! I expect 3 reviews and I'll update the story tomorrow and if not I'll update maybe three or four days later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers, **

**I'm sure your all wondering when the Edward/Jane action will come but I assure you it won't be soon,**

**Jane is by all means very EVIL indeed, she will not go dovey eyes at Edward, she will not make endearing comments to him pledging her love and she will absolutely not think Edward is her life and everything. Just wanted to make it clear that her character throughout this story will be the same, she likes Rennesme but only because she is an infant but she still hates all the Cullens though she is quite calmed after Bella's death. **

**Alec is another story altogether, he isn't as evil as his sister and he likes Rennesme because.......................you'll have to wait for that folks!**

**Please let me know if I make Jane 'out of character'**

**CHAPTER - 3**

"Do you think it will work out Carlisle?" Esme asked to her husband. Alice, Edward, Carlisle and Esme were on a plane to Italy, in the first class of course. They had all the money in the world.

"I don't know, Alice what do you see?"

Alice zoned out with her eyes unmoving and then came to her senses soon enough. She smiled and Esme and Carlisle looked confused while Edward looked relieved but not completely happy either. He had obviously seen Alice's vision.

"Aro is letting us take Rennesme" Alice said with a wide smile and then she looked at Edward and added "under a few conditions, which I don't know what because I couldn't see"

"That's a good thing, I wonder if he'll ask us to join the Volturi" said Esme looking distraught. Carlisle shook his head, Aro wouldn't have any plans to coerce them into joining the Volturi. He had too many vampires captured from the battle and they all abided by him. This included Zafrina, Sena, Carmen, Elezear and certain other nomads.

Edward was thinking along the same lines, what would Aro want besides guards for his empire in Volterra, he couldn't guess but he had to wait and see. Atleast he would get to see Rennesme soon.

Meanwhile in the high tower of the castle of Volturi, Rennesme was playing with the toys Zafrina had bought for her and given them to Alec asking him to deliver it to Rennesme. She was currently sitting on the carpeted floor playing with her stuffed rabbit, Jane and Alec sat in the couch watching her. "What do you think Aro is going to do to her?" asked Alec with a little concern in his voice.

"Well, he doesn't intend to kill her" Jane said, she herself wasn't sure why Aro was keeping the half breed here if she wasn't of any use to them. And what use could she possibly be, her powers weren't so impressive. The only conclusion Jane could come up with was that Aro was using her as a pawn to make the Cullens join the Volturi. She knew Aro had obsessed over having the pixie and the mind reader in the Volturi for a very long time.

* * *

"I don't understand, it isn't like Aro to treat someone kindly without having a purpose behind it" Alec stood and started pacing the room.

"You know that isn't completely true Alec, he is kind to us or did you forget?" Jane said with a slight look of outrage. Of course Aro was not kind to many people and he usually used them but if it weren't for Aro, Jane and Alec would have burned at a stake long time ago.

"Jane, he is kind to us because of our powers, we are just his toys" Alec said giving her a piercing look that told her how much he believed it.

Jane looked unsettled for a minute before replying, "He does look out for us you know, atleast in the beggining when we didn't have nearly as much power as we have now........"

"Yes but thats only because he knew we would be invaluable one day, if he were to find someone better then he would chuck us away in one second"

Jane smiled and said "But Alec, nobody is as powerful as us, so he had to be kind to us, I could tell it was forced in the beginning but I doubt it is now, we have seen changes in his behaviour, you've seen it too........."

"Yes but I still do not find it in me to believe it's not a lie or an act"

"Umm, I think you can be sure it's not an act because one of the nomads here can tell if a person is being truthful or not and he was surprised when he saw Aro with us, he was on our side too so when I uhh......asked him he told me Aro had a fatherly affection towards us"

"He could have lied though" Alec said still looking unsatisfied.

"No Alec, haven't you noticed how the others are jealous of us and even Marcus and Caius find us a little annoying when we are with Aro"

"They could be jealous because of our powers and when have Marcus and Caius ever found anyone endearing" Alec said and dropped on the couch. Rennesme stood up and walked towards the couch dragging her stuffed rabbit along the floor. She stopped near Alec and held her hand up for him to pick her up, which he did. She put her hands on his cheek showing him her memories as usual.

"You are growing quite fond of Rennesme" Jane said casually, her mouth curved into a tiny smile as she said it but she quickly composed herself.

"So are you" Alec said completely oblivious to Jane's intentions of asking him the question which seemed to satisfy Jane.

"You do know you have to let her go"

"Yes" Alec said cooly but Jane noticed the look of sadness in her brothers eyes. She had hoped it wouldn't get this complicated but as it was now she'll just have to see how things played out.

Just then the door opened and Felix stepped in. "Aro's chambers, now" he said and left as we three stood up and walked to the chambers downstairs.

Jane stepped into the throne room first and Alec followed behind holding Rennesme. Nessie looked around and instantly spotted Edward, she yelled "Daddy" as she squirmed out if Alec's arms reaching for her dad.

* * *

Edward was having a hard time standing in Aro's chambers in front of the three brothers and waiting for Rennesme. He saw Jane enter first followed by Alec holding Rennesme, and as soon as she layed eyes on Edward, she shouted "Daddy"

He ran full at vampires pace and snatched Rennesme from Alec. He twirled around and went towards his family letting them talk to Aro as he held his lovely daughter in his arms. She was having tears in her eyes and he wiped them off her cheek with his hands. She took his cool hands in hers and opened her mouth to talk but decided against it and put her other hand on his cheek.

Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jane, Alec, Aro, Marcus and Caius stopped for the exchange to take place. Jane noticed Alec's pained look and squeezed his hand a little. Alec nodded his head. He had expected they would come for Rennesme but he didn't expect them to come so soon.

Finally, Caius lost his patience and said "Well, isn't this quite the party"

Edward and Alice looked up, a low growl emanating from both of them but Carlisle put a hand on Edward's shoulder and thought '_Calm down son, it would ruin our purpose if you started a fight'_

Edward nodded and Aro began talking like always "Hello my dear friend Carlisle, what a pleasant surprise to see you"

"Aro" Carlisle said looking calm and composed but he didn't have it in him to call Aro a friend after what happened in Forks.

"What is the purpose of your visit?" asked Caius, like always getting straight to the point. Aro turned around and looked a little disapproving before he turned to hear what Carlisle had to say.

"We want our Rennesme back Aro, we want to take her with us" Carlisle said still in a calm but firm voice.

"That would be a hard request to comply my friend, we did take her prisoner from the battle" Aro said and Edward growled again, on the verge of starting a fight right there and then.

"Unless........." Aro continued looking at Jane and Alec as he said "you would be willing to abide by certain _conditions_"

"What do you want of us Aro?" Carlisle asked again, this time not masking his sour feelings towards Aro.

"Oh, nothing big, I want you to abide by our law, _Keep your secret,_ and not allow Rennesme to.......even by chance spread the secret around to humans as she is half-human and all and I will want to have someone of the Volturi watching her over for say.....until she is mature enough and can be trusted to keep our secret........"

"We are not having someone who wants to kill her around her" Edward shouted, looking outraged.

_'Edward, it's the only way, he won't let us leave without one of them, we can handle it, just one' _Alice's thoughts reached Edward.

"Oh, I will be sure to tell them not to harm little Rennesme, she has captivated me and I just want to make sure she isn't going to be a threat Edward, I hope we can all still be friends, since peace has finally come to the Vampire world" Aro finished looking at Edward who narrowed his eyes.

"Fine" Carlisle said looking at Aro, who smiled.

"Jane, my dear, you will accompany them to where they take Rennesme and you will come back here after a year"

At this all the four Cullens in the room stiffened. Anyone would have been alright but Jane was borderline terrifying. All of them knew what she was capable of and all of them were equally terrified at how they would end up if she ever decided to......Alice shuddered looking uncomfortable for the first time in that day. She hadn't seen this coming.

Jane was as surprised and terrified as the Cullens were, they hated her. Why couldn't Aro send Felix or Zafrina or even Alec. She would definitely not be bale to take all the Cullens out if it came to a fight and she really really wanted to protest.

"Anyone but her" Carlisle said with a pleading look on his face. He really didn't want his children to suffer from her wrath, much less his grand-daughter or the werewolves.

"I am sorry my friend, either she comes with you or we keep Rennesme, you can decide" Aro said in a firm yet polite voice.

Jane was quite happy that Carlisle had asked for someone else and she was dearly hoping Aro would make someone else go but with no such luck. When she heard Aro's firm voice tell them it was their only choice, she knew she had no choice. Alec also looked quite unhappy with this, he knew his sister could do something drastic if she ever lost her temper and he wouldn't be there to calm her down.

"Fine but if she uses her powers on any of us...." Carlisle started but before he could finish his sentence Aro said "She wouldn't as long as none of you provoke her"

"And since I was fair enough to let little Rennesme her have a very good quarters and let her have a undisturbed time at this castle, I hope you will be king enough to Jane and not try anything because if you do, the consequences will be.............dire" Aro said in a serious tone looking at Edward so that he could read his mind and knew the weightage of the threat.

Carlisle was a little surprised that his friend Aro was concerned about one of his guards but didn't let it show. "We shall be leaving this evening"

"Very well Carlisle, I will send Jane after a while"

"Can we take our leave now?" Carlisle asked and Aro nodded as Felix came in again to lead them out of the castle.

"But Rennesme stays here, Jane" Aro Jane sauntered forward in a human pace and held out her hands to Edward who growled refusing to give his daughter back. Cold fury erupted in him at the sight of the evil girl trying to take his daughter from him but once again Esme, Carlisle and Alice's thoughts reached him and he gave her away unwillingly.

Rennesme who didn't want to be away from her father and yet who didn't want to upset Jane either went to her quietly. She had understood everything that had been spoken in the room and she didn't think she would be excused if she talked or refused now. She wanted Alec to come with her rather than Jane but she was no fool to not know she had no choice in the matter.

* * *

**Did you like it???**

**please let me know!!!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! Please???**

**bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh come on people, 87 people read but only 2 reviewed???**

**Please be more magnanimous people,**

**Anyway, on with the story,**

**CHAPTER - 4**

Jane was in her room, very pissed off and on the edge so Alec had long before taken Rennesme out of his sister's path. The Cullen's were supposed to come to the castle to pick her up in the evening. Jane was furious of course. She couldn't believe Aro would willingly send her into the lion's den. And she thought her brother was right, they were nothing but Aro's toys.

"It must be the ultimate hell, no, no,no" who was she kidding "It's worse than hell" she grounded out. She so wanted to break something and she had already broken her dressing table, a very rare relic gifted by the three brothers to her a very long time ago. Why Aro would want to send her was beyond her. As if the Cullens could actually keep from not provoking her. Shouldn't Aro know better than to send her, her temper tantrums were all but common knowledge in the castle.

Suddenly she heard her door opening and she turned so suddenly that were she a human she would have definitely broken her neck. It was Aro, this was unusual because Aro always called the person he wanted to talk to and these meetings were almost always in the throne room.

"I know you are not happy with my decision" Aro said carefully. He was one of whom had ventured to experience Jane's powers and he didn't want to be on the receiving end of it ever again. Jane didn't speak, she just stared at Aro willing him to explain why he ever felt the need to send her of all people to the Cullens.

"I have a purpose for your visit Jane and it is not just to keep an eye on Rennesme, in all your existence as a vampire, I have never left you out of this castle except on brief visits or battles, I think it would be different for you to live with the Cullens" Aro stated looking solemn.

Now Jane was confused, did this mean Aro really did care about her or was it one of his little schemes. It it were one of his schemes, wouldn't he tell her. He trusted her the most among the Volturi guards. She had never not been a person to not know his plans. So why did she feel like he was hiding something now......she couldn't explain. If he wanted her to experience a different life then why didn't he just send her out on her own for a time. Maybe he feared she wouldn't come back and they wouldn't be able to track her without Demetri. Whatever was his excuse, the Cullens, seriously what was Aro thinking?

"But the Cullens.........." Jane said unable to stop herself and Aro smiled, a genuine smile as he came closer to Jane and put his arm around her shoulder, he saw the damage she had inflicted on her vanity table.

"They aren't nearly as bad as you think Jane, Carlisle is a patient and kind man and Esme is the kindest women the planet had ever seen, I am sure they will restrict the others from doing something" Aro paused letting the information sink in and then continued seeing that Jane was still distressed "and if they do try something, you are more than capable of rendering them all useless"

At this Jane relaxed a bit, she was pretty powerful but what chances would she stand against so many vampires and it didn't help that they had a seer and a mind reader and an empath. Well, it was one year and it would pass hastily for a vampire so she needn't worry too much. Now that the shield was dead she was sure everyone in that family would be terrified of her.

"However, I will not be so happy if you use your powers on them on purpose" Aro warned willing Jane to look at him. Jane turned, that was just asking too much and she almost forgot about their digusting diet.

"Wait, does this mean I'll have to drink animal blood?" Jane asked looking distraught, no she would find a way around it if such a condition was imposed on her. She couldn't, wouldn't drink off stupid, smelly and disguting animals.

"No, you can always hunt for humans outside, I think it will be a good experience for you after having been accustomed to our feeding chambers" Aro said releiving her at once.

"I still don't like this prospect" Jane said pushing her luck. Aro was not usually tolerant or kind, she just wanted to know when he would break and tell her to deal with it.

But she was surprised when Aro just laughed and said "You dont exactly need to tell me that for me to know Jane but do try to enjoy yourself......." and with that he left Jane in her room to pack.

* * *

The evening came all too soon for Jane and she trudged out of her room reluctantly holding her suitcase in her hand with no effort at all. It was a big one and people would probably wonder how a little girl like her could lift it off so easily but she didn't care. She entered the throne room and sure enough the Cullens were all there, Rennesme was in the seer's arms. Alec and Aro were the only ones in the throne room.

'_If any of you dare to hurt my sister, you will pay' _Alec thought making eye contact with Edward, who raised an eyebrow. He so wanted to kill all of them right here but then he knew it was impossible. If it weren't for his daughter he would probably explode right then.

"I think it's time we leave" Carlisle said noticing the tension in the room. Aro smiled and nodded for me to get going and said "Until we meet again, old friend"

Alec came over to me and gave me a quick hug and said "I hope you enjoy your little tour" a lot sarcastically might I add. I punched him playfully before trotting off after the Cullens. Yes, my doom starts this minute.

* * *

The plane ride was excruciatingly long and the scent of so many humans was so overpowering. Not to mention I have to wear, twenty first century clothes. I couldn't wait for this to end and it was only about four hours. None of the Cullens payed me any heed and I ignored them as well. This went on for about an hour until I was interrupted from the magazine I was reading by a little tug on my leg. It was Rennesme and she held her arms up for me to pick her up. I looked at the Cullens, pixie was looking disbelievingly at the little one, Carlisle was surprised, Esme looked curious and most of all Edward looked about to explode with fury. Hmm, this could be interesting. I saw that Rennesme was still holding her arms up to me to take her. I smiled and scooped her up from the ground without effort.

"Nessie, come here" Edward said looking furious, he knew it wasn't his daughters fault that she liked Alec but still, Jane? That was just something he cannot, will not digest.

_'Nessie, who names a child after Lock Ness Monster, this family was crazy'_

"We are not crazy" Edward said looking even more furious if possible. His eyes were coal black and his lips were pulled into a hard line. Oh, how he would like to pounce at the evil girl and just diembody her limb by limb.

_'Oh damn, forgot he was a mind reader......doesn't he realise how violated people feel when he reads their minds?'_

"And your one to talk about violation, Jane?" Edward asked sarcastically looking directly into her eyes.

"Get out of my mind" Jane stated calmly although she was raging inside. _'Doesn't this idiot realize what I can do......actually he must, I remember torturing him once but I didn't use my full potential.....................Should NOT have gone easy on him......'_

"Oh, I realize what you can do Jane, but do you really think your a match against our entire family?" Edward asked with an edge to his voice. All he wanted was to destroy every last member of the Volturi.

Jane smiled and gave Rennesme back to Alice before standing up still with the smile on her face as she took two graceful steps and was right in front of Edward. She bent low so that she was eye level with him and said "You and I both know I will have you all butchered and thrown into the fire to burn in hell forever before you can even think of laying a hand on me, do not underestimate me mind reader"

Edward growled and he wanted to do nothing but to rip the monster in front of him into peices but before he could act on his instinct Jane moved quickly and sat back in her seat and with painful regret he realized that Jane could and would outdo them all if there was ever a need. The pain he experienced when Jane used her power on him truly rivaled the pain of his transformation. It felt like a thousands of hot needles scalding his cold marble skin as if it were a humans. Never in his vampire life had he been so close to screaming in pain as he writhed on the floor that fateful day, never had he been so vulnerable, never had he wanted it to end so badly and according to Jane's thoughts she hadn't even used her full powers on him and she was thinking she had gone easy on him. He could only imagine what it would be like if she did use her full powers. He didn't want anyone in his family to experience such pain and even more so he didn't want his Rennesme to go through that pain. He had to keep his temper in check. An evil vampire would not threaten the control he had built for years in his vampire life, or so he thought.

_'Why didn't I just torture him to get the point across, it would have been fairly simple and amusing too........"_

Edward caught her thoughts again and with such clarity it surprised him a little. Usually humans or vampires thoughts weren't clear to such an extent and the buzzing of other people's thoughts was not there. It suddenly seemed to diappear, he would have to ask Carlisle about it.

_'Maybe I should have given Rennesme a shock, just a little sting and he probably wouldn't play any games with me.............."_

Edward stiffened at that and he could feel a growl building in his throat and he sat stiff with his fists clenched tightly. He would have to rip her apart if she ever even thought aout that ever again but what he heard next shocked him to say atleast.

_'Nah, she's too cute and I like her, maybe I'll have a rule to not torture her alone and she seems to be one of the Cullens who is actually bearable.......wonder how such a bubbly child was born to such a moody father..........'_

So now he was moody, probably because the damn Volturi had taken his only love away from him forever and made him bear this living hell forever as well. And he was surprised and relieved that Jane decided not to torture Rennesme.

_'Maybe I'll have fun in America after all, wonder how the blood tastes............and God I'm away from Alec, I feel like dancing.........'_

That was interesting. He had always assumed that the 'Witch Twins' as they were called in the vampire world liked to stick together. In all the histories he read about vampires, the twins had never been seperated. This lead him to think more, were they really blood relatives and he didn't need to ponder more beacuse Jane answered his questions with her thoughts.

_'Ever protective ass of a brother, just beacuse he was born a year before me.......'_

He wondered why she kept on thinking when he was around. Maybe she hadn't fully realised that he was hearing what she was thinking right that instant. For the first time in his vampire life he thought this was going to be a long year. He tuned her out and then started to listen to some songs in his i-pod as he waited to go home to the reast of the family. Rosalie would be thrilled to see Rennesme.

* * *

Forks arrived too soon for Jane's liking and they were in Rosalies BMW convertible as they sped past the city at breakneck speed. The pixie was driving like mad and it got Jane's nerves. Do they even realize humans could be suspicious?

She saw a house at a distance only visible beacuse of her vampire eyes, it looked covered and sheltered in trees and she only remembered the place too well for her liking but she had never really gone inside the Cullens house. Not that they met in any circumstances that allowed them to invite her to their home but she was a little curious. They came to a stop at the front porch and all the other Cullen siblings stood in the front entrance. She recognised all of them of course._ 'The big cullen, the beautiful cullen and the empath'_

"You could call us by our given names" Edward said getting irritated at being called mind reader in her mind all the time.

"Did I not tell you to get out of my mind?" Jane said never even looking at his general direction as she surveyed the Cullens. She presumed someone had informed them of her arrival as none of them were attempting to go for her throat, not that they would succeed.

Just then Rosalie ran forward in vampire speed and took Rennesme from Alice's arms. She held her close and started cooing at her and Rennesme giggled and poited her finger in the house's direction. Jane looked at the exchange with a little disgust before turning to retrieve her suitcase from the back of the car.

"I will show you to your room dear" Esme said and Jane nodded as the others went inside doing God knows what. She opened an oak door and she saw that the room was fairly good. A dressing table rested along the west wall, a couch in the east facing the TV, a bathroom on the other side of the couch and the walls were painted faint blue.

"Is there anything you need?" Esme asked and Jane turned around looking at the women with curiosity. Did she not know who she was?

Unable to contain her curiosity she asked "Why are you being kind to me?"

Esme smiled and answered "It's in my nature" and then left shutting the door behind her leaving Jane to ponder that statement.

* * *

**Soooo, how was it?**

**Review or else I've decided to quit writing this story, I have written until chapter 6 and if I don't get a good response I'm going to quit writing or updating the story, sorry folks but I want more reviews if you want me to continue writing...............**

**bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hai there people,**

**I hope your liking this story thus far but I'll really like it if you could review more and tell me what you think about it...............**

**"I accept anonymous reviews"**

**On with the story,**

**CHAPTER - 5**

Jane was bored, absolutely, completely, one hundred percent bored. She had been in the Cullens house for a week and she hadn't ventured out of her room, yet. She knew she was being paranoid but she didn't want to meet any of them let alone having to talk to them. They would go on their merry way and she would go on hers. She had ventured out just two days ago to feed and so she wasn't thirsty either. She was supposed to be watching Rennesme but Aro didn't tell her that she was to be going behind the little girl all the time. Anyway, it was high time she made a check. So showered letting the hot water run down her skin, it was one of her favourite pastime because the warm water felt too good against her cold, granite skin. She put on a pair of jeans and shirt and stood in front of the door still debating on whether she should go down. Finally, she decided she was being stupid and opened the door.

She trodded along the hallway looking down to see the pixie, empath entwined with each other on a couch. She crunched her nose in disgust and surveyed the room more to find that the big cullen was watching the television. The beautiful Cullen was nowhere to be found and Esme was sitting in the couch, alone. This meant Rennesme was probably with the mind reader. She went down careful to make her face composed.

Esme looked up to see that Jane had finally decided to come out of her room. She said "Jane, come here, sit down" patting the space on the couch next to her. Jane blinked although it was not required, it was a human habit she had picked up when she was little. This women was too kind for her own good but she wasn't here for kindness. She was here to spy on the little half-breed.

"Where is Rennesme?" Jane asked not complying by Esme's request.

"She's in the cottage, with Edward" Esme replied still in a kind voice. It was a reason the five vampires in the house accepted her as their mother.

"I'll have to check on her" Jane said getting ready to trace out the mind readers scent and follow it.

"They'll be here tomorrow.....but the cottage is on the other side of the river, I'm sure you can trace their scents if you have to go now"

"Right" Jane said and made to move but Alice just then zoned out looking glazed. Jane suspected it was 'seer time' for the pixie and observed as she came out of her daze and started to smile. Jane didn't understand why the pixie was smiling or if her vision had anything to do with her but then again what could she possibly have seen anyway. She walked out and the cool air hit her face and different scents were laced in the air. She quickly recognized the mind readers scent and crouched low to start her run.

Back inside the house Alice shook hysterically with laughter and Esme and Jasper had a knowing look on their face. Alice refused to tell them what was going to happen but Jasper could feel the excitement bounding off of her. He was happy to see Alice so happy after such a long time that he didn't question further.

* * *

Jane followed the trail past the river and surely enough a cottage stood in front of her and the trail led into the cottage. She wondered if she was making a mistake by treading into enemy territory, alone but she shook her head. She was not weak. She carefully opened the door and walked inside looking around the room, Rennesme was somewhere upstairs and the mind reader didn't seem to be with her, how odd she thought as she made her way upstairs shielding her thoughts as best as she could. She opened the door from where Rennesme's heart beat resounded and found Rennesme sleeping peacefully on the bed. She saw that she had a grown a bit in a week, a little taller and her face had lost it's baby fat but other than that there weren't any notable changes. So she turned and made her way out of the room, now that she had checked up on Rennesme, she might as well explore around a bit. She would not have made such a decision were she not so bored.

She turned and walked into another room and she might have heard another door opening what with her vampire senses if it hadn't been the exact time she opened the door to the room. Edward walked out of the bathroom with just his towel around his waist and water dripping from his torso and wet matted hair still in a disarray. He immediately recognized the other vampires scent and snapped his head in Jane's direction.

Jane stood in the doorway with her mouth hanging open as she openly ogled at the mind reader. She had to accept that he was a Greek God carved to perfection better than Michel Angelo's sculptures. As soon as he recognized the scent he snapped his head at her and Jane closed her mouth immediately.

_'Don't think Jane, do not think..............no thinking'_

"What are you doing here?" Edward snapped obviously not at all affected by his state. He was much too worried about Rennesme to care about his appearance.

"Uh....I.I.." Jane stuttered looking flabbergasted, if she were a damned human she would be beet red by now but she saw how casual the mind reader stood not even bothering to cover himself up and said "Put on some clothes" harshly. She was still an old fashioned person with an old fashioned lifestyle. She did not find it acceptable for some man or vampire in this case to be in a half undressed condition in front of a lady.

Edward finally seemed to notice his lack of clothing and shouted "Get out" and Jane willingly went out of the door shutting it firmly behind her. She thought she ought to just leave to the Cullens house but that would mean she was afraid of the mind reader but she was anything but afraid. She Jane Volterra for once in her very long existence as a vampire was embarrassed. This was why she hated being around Alec and in the Volturi castle. She was still very much in the stone age. She rearranged her thoughts quickly _'Twenty first century Jane, no embarrassments, nope, no reason to be.......and it is a weakness to show how you feel to the enemy.......no, no thinking about his perfect.......JANE, nooooo'_

Edward came down then after checking up on Rennesme and so he hadn't caught Jane's thoughts about him. He was surprised to find she was still here and as he tuned into her thoughts, he only heard _'must kill Alec Volturi, hmm, that would be too much, no, maybe I'll set him up with a werewolf........or a.......'_ and he didn't get to hear more because she turned her head in his direction and stopped thinking anything.

"What were you doing here?" Edward asked again although he was quite amused by her thoughts.

"Checking up on Rennesme, I'm supposed to keep tabs on her after all, if you've forgotten" Jane said and Edward noticed that her tone didn't have the edge it usually had. He looked expectantly at her, trying to read her mind again and coming up blank. This fascinated him to an extent, if it were any other teenage girl or vampire who had seen him in his..condition he would have possibly got smashed by images of him doing things he would rather not think about. Then he almost wanted to smash down a wall, he did not just accept he was fascinated by Jane Volterra. And yet, she maintained a cool composure as if nothing had ever happened.....hmm....

She noticed that the mind reader was looking at her expectantly and thought _'Probably should be leaving..........wait definitely leaving' _and with that thought she spun around and opened the door and headed out into the chill night air leaving a stunned Edward gaping after the unshut door.

* * *

She reached the Cullens house in no time and decided to enter through the front door. She saw that the beautiful Cullen had arrived from God knows where and the big Cullen was playing what they called video games. Alec was crazy about them. She saw Esme and Carlisle sitting in the couch with their arms around each other and just as she wondered where pixie might be, said pixie appeared in front of Jane with a devious smile on her face.

"How was your trip?" Alice asked and all the Cullens gaped at her. Was she insane to stand so close to Jane, let alone talk to her or smirk at her. Jasper stepped forward thinking for once maybe his hyper wife had lost her mind.

Jane realized this must have been what the pixie was laughing about when she left and the pixie was probably looking for a way to embarrass her in front of her family. She was howerver Jane and Jane didn't, wouldn't get embarrassed. She quickly said "Very well" with a mischeivous smile and a wink and left to her room. Alice smirked as well and her whole family turned to her all asking with their eyes _'What the hell was that about'_ but it was her fun to have and she wasn't going to share. She shook her head and disappeared into her room as well.

Jane plopped down on the couch in her room, now that she was out of the confines of being with the mind reader her thoughts went into a whirlwind in her head. She really needed to get it under control but what was she to say. She had lived for 456 years as a vampire serving for the Volturi and she didn't have a mate. Everyone in the Volturi except Alec and her had a mate. The reason they didn't have one was because of their 'incredible power' as Alec put it but she thought it was probably because they were too young to have mates. She was only fifteen and a half years old when she was changed, just a year after she had come off age.

She had never felt anything beyond hatred for humans and a kind of aversion to all the vampires in the castle. And any of her dim chances were not brightened by being around Alec, he was literally watching her like a hawk. She thought it was ironic that she should feel the effect of her teenage hormones because of her sworn enemy and a broody enemy mourning for the loss of his mate as well. She had to find someone else, that was it. She had one long year ahead of her and probably even more if Aro decided to send Alec away for a while. Hmm, something to ponder but every vampire literally cowered at the sight of her, how was she supposed to tolerate someone without a backbone? She had all the time in the world to ponder.........

**How was it?**

**bit too cilche?? I know but hey!, I can't be original and creative all the time...............I know it's a fast update but you'll have to wait for it after chapter 6, I am updating only if I get reviews.**

**bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys,**

**How are you liking my story?**

**Please read and review lots and I'm open to suggestions for the story too......**

**To my reviewers,**

**blackxsilverxgreen: **_I am really glad you like this story and I hope you will stick to it till the end! I promise to not quit writing if I get more reviews.:)_

**Randomeow: **_Thankyou for the review and the sincere complement! I hope you like the story as it progresses! LEt me know if you liked this chapter!:)_

_**bebe098: **Thankyou for the review, you have no idea how much it means to me! :)_

_**Shirbells Whitlock Swan: **Thankyou for the review and nice pen name! xD_

_**Kate and Kim : **Happy to hear you like this story! Thankyou for the reviews!_

**On with the story,**

**CHAPTER - 6**

Edward was holding his Rennesme securely in his arms as he walked the few steps to his house. He opened the door and as usual, his mother was sitting in the couch reading some magazine, Emmett and Jasper were playing video games, Rosalie was watching Emmett and Jasper and Alice was nowhere to be seen. He was glad that a certain other person wasn't in the house. Rosalie looked up as she saw them and came forward and took Rennesme from his arms. He searched for Carlisle and concentrated on his thoughts.

_'I wonder what Alice is so excited about.......'_

That was odd, when was Alice never excited. He went into Carlisle's study and saw his father sitting on the chair with his legs propped up on the table. Esme would be diappointed but Carlisle would probably just scent her and put his legs down.

"What is bothering you son?" Carlisle asked looking at Edward with a worried expression. Ever since Bella died, Edward was always depressed, rarely ever talking to anyone and always on the edge. His moods were always unpredictable and now that Rennesme was back, he was better.

Sometimes Edward wondered if Carlisle could read his mind. He always seemed to know when something was bothering him and he trusted Carlisle the most and he really was his father in every way but blood. He wondered how he should start and decided to just get on with it. "It's Jane, somehoe I'm able to hear her thoughts more clearly .......and when I'm tuned into her thoughts the background buzzing just diappears....I can't explain it, it's never like this with anyone else......"

"Interesting" Carlisle mused and although he had a theory he doubted his son could take it well, so he said "I'll look into it and see what I can find"

"Thankyou Carlisle" Edward said and left the room. Carlisle was careful to guard his thoughts and expression in front of Edward but now that he was gone, his face broke out into an expression of agony. Vampire powers tended to get exemplified only with their mates and it was a very rare occurence in their kind, the bond between the mates had to be very strong for such an exemplification. He wondered if Aro had planned this but then again how could Aro know something like that. Sure, he had peaked into Edwards mind a couple of times but how could he know that they had a connection. He had to keep an eye on his son, as much as he wanted his son to forget about the past and move on he didn't want Jane anywhere near his son.

* * *

_'This is the most boring place on the earth, I miss Alec.................'_

Edward was sitting on the black couch in his room when her thoughts assaulted him with perfect clarity yet again. He didn't know if it was just him but it seemed to him like Carlisle was hiding something from him. He shook his head and attempted to tune Jane out but to no avail, her thoughts just kept reaching him.

_'Not that Volterra is any better but atleast I could go torture a few humans........or Felix or Chelsea or Reneta........or even that pet cat Didyme had..............'_

"Figures" Edward muttered, he wasn't the least bit surprised that Jane's favourite pastime would be to torture people. He just hoped she wouldn't harm anyone in the family or she'll have hell to pay.

_'Maybe I should go out and find a mate, now that Alec isn't dogging every step I take...........'_

At that Edward stiffened, he didn't know why but for a moment he couldn't seem to think and his mind drew a blank. He shook his head and started pacing to clear his head, why did he care what the evil witch did, it was not his problem anyway. He stopped pacing and thought of going back down before his plans to calm his agitation were twarthed by another thought in Jane's mind.

_'Why can't I get the mind readers image out of my head.............Jane, your behaving like a normal teenage giddy girl, EWW.......'_

Ah, so she was affected by yesterdays events. Unknown to himself a smug smile took residence in his face before he realized what he was doing. He was seriously not himself these days. Maybe, it was all an after effect of being depressed for so long.

_'That's it, I'm ending my single life now, time to find a mate.....I wonder if Esme will be worried about my diappearance..........who am I kidding, why would she worry about me'_

Alright, this couldn't go anywhere good. If Aro or any of the members of the Volturi decided to stop by it would be hard to make them believe Jane went on her own and that was seriously not good for his family. He had to stop her but before he could even get out of his room, he heard her jump out of her window and he quickly got up and moved at vampire speed to her room before he was stopped by someone's hand on his shoulder. He realized it was Carlisle and turned around to look at him.

"Son, what are you doing?" Carlisle asked with a worried look always etched on his face whenever he spoke to Edward.

Edward was yet again anxious about Carlisle's behaviour and he made no comment on it for time being and said "I heard Jane's thoughts of trying to go far and I thought I should stop her"

Carlisle raised his eyebrow at him and said "I am sure she is capable of finding her way home son, you have no reason to follow her"

Edward was astounded because Carlisle sounded firm as if he were forbidding him to follow Jane, now he was really confused, Carlisle was definitely trying to hide something from him, "What if the Volturi come here and....." before Edward could finish his sentence Carlisle had already cut him off by saying "We can handle it" and he guided Edward down where the others were seated.

Edward suddenly recognized what Carlisle was doing. It was only quite a few times when Carlisle was protective of him, first when he was a new born, then when he came back from his rebellious exploration, third when he and Rosalie had a tensed realtionship and now this. Why was Carlisle so eager to get him away from Jane? Yes, she was dangerous and yes, he could easily loose temper with Jane but that didn't seem like a good reason for Carlisle to be this protective.

He sat in his piano and started to play the lullaby Bella used to love. Oh, how he missed Bella, her innocence, her blush, her touch, her laugh, her love, he missed everything about Bella, his Bella and the Volturi had taken her away from him and there was nothing he could do about it. Nothing at all, they were just too powerful and he had been foolish to trust Bella's shield would hold for long. He had been foolish to put his newborn wife on a battle field, foolish beyond anything for he had lost his only love because of his foolishmess. If he had just left her alone, she would have lived a long life and now because of him she was dead. His worries about Jane and the Volturi were temporarily driven away from his mind.

* * *

The past two weeks had been very tormenting for Edward. Alice and Carlisle were definitely hiding something from him. He was sure about it and whenever he was around Alice would start to sing a dreadful song in her mind to keep her thoughts locked away. What was more frustrating and surprising was that Carlisle would also start to sing the American National anthem in french, spanish and some other old languages when he was around. Jane hadn't come yet either and he wondered whether she had gone all the way back to Italy after all. Whenever he would attempt to confront Carlisle, he would say he had work or run away saying he had an emergency. Even Esme started to notice that something was wrong. Jasper was also very confused but kept his cool. Emmett was as always, oblivious and Rosalie was indifferent.

"Eddie, let's go shopping, Rennesme needs clothes" Alice came bouncing towards him and made to hook her hands in his arms.

"Don't call me that, can't you go shopping alone and what are you so excited about?"

"To answer your first question, no I can't go shopping alone and I'm always excited Edward" Alice said still bouncing up and down like the hyper pixie she was.

"No, I don't want to go shopping, take Rosalie or Jasper or anyone else........." he really didn't want to spend hours in a shopping mall with Alice, he was always weary about it.

Alice looked apalled and said "But she's your daughter Edward!"

"I know that and I know she doesn't need me for a petty shopping trip" Edward took his hands from her grasp and gave her a look that clearly said 'Go away' but Alice wasn't one to give up.

"Rennesme" she shouted and his little girl twirled around to look at him and Alice, "Don't you want your daddy to come to shop with us?"

"Yes daddy, I want you to come" Rennesme said and started to play with her dolly. Edward sighed, he really couldn't refuse his daughter anything, anything at all and Alice was an evil pixie who knew this.

"Fine" he grunted and made to move as Rosalie, Alice, Rennesme and Jasper joined him in his volvo and they drove to Walmart. This day couldn't get any worse, he thought but he didn't know how wrong he was going to be. He wondered why Alice wanted to shop in the evening, she was more of a morning person but decided to put it off of his mind and get it over with.

They arrived at the mall and Alice, Rosalie and Rennesme parted to go to the clothing stores leaving him and Jasper to browse around the shops. He saw a small cafe a few shops away from the mall and tugged Jasper along to enter the cafe. He really would like to be away from all the giggling and swooning girls and their cafe wasn't crowded and it had a dim lighting with seperated booths. It could have passed for a restaurant if it weren't for it's small area. They took a seat at the far corner of the booth and ordered a coke just for appearances sake. Thankfully the waiter was a male and didn't ogle at them. Pretty soon, the cafe door opened and a scent he knew all too well hit his nostrils, he stiffened and beside him Jasper also seemed to recognize the scent.

And no sooner did the door open none other than Jane entered and Edward wasn't surprised that she was here. He was surprised because of what she was wearing. She wore a floor length dark violet evening wear, with a low cut V-neck that showed her perfect cleavage for a girl her age and the dark colour of her dress complemented her pale skin marvellously.(**Dress on profile)** No sooner did she enter, there was the scent of another vampire he didn't recognize. He saw that he was a male and was having his hand placed at the small of her back. He stiffened and fisted his hands under his table. How did she find someone so soon?

He thought, she ought to recognize his scent but no sooner did he think it her thoughts entered his mind _'Mind reader, I will spare you the torture if you get out this instant'_, the nerve of that evil monster. Well, he would be damned if he got out.

"Does she realize we're here?" Jasper asked Edward a little confused to why he was feeling waves of anger emanating from Edward. He nodded his head indicating that Jane knew and sat down observing the other two sitting in the far corner.

_'What a beautiful lady, wonder how she would feel like under my hands'_

Edward fought hard to control the snarl threatening to escape from his throat and surveyed the other vampire sitting with Jane. He had brown hair and his eye color was not discernable because he wore contacts and Edward's knuckles turned even more paler as he listened to his thoughts about Jane. He seemed to have lost his reason, all he could fell was a rising anger at the other vampire and it wasn't until Jasper's thoughts reached his head that he attempted to collect himself.

_'Calm down Edward, your affecting my patience as well'_ Jasper thought and immediately he felt a wave of calm spreading all over his body and he was somewhat able to think clearly.

His mind was of course thrown into the tempest again when the waiter flirted with Jane as well and she was enjoying all the attention. The other vampire didn't seem so affected by it and Edward was just about to loose it before Jasper pulled him up and he didn't protest as he led him out of the cafe. Jasper stayed far away from Edward so as to not be influenced by Edward's anger and Edward attempted to calm himself by taking deep breaths and scratching his brow.

_'Good riddance, he left, now I have all night with Gerald........'_

Edward's fury returned again with full force and he wanted to smash down something, he didn't understand what was happening to him but he did know what he wanted to do, he wanted to get Jane out of there. His reason had left him temporarily to sleep peacefully. He was fully driven by his instincts now.

_'If only he knew I'm Jane of the Volturi......'_ and as he caught that snippet of thought in Jane's mind Edward smirked. So she was lying to the other vampire, this was going to be interesting. Without thinking he went into the cafe again and to say that Jasper was taken aback would be an understatement.

Edward walked slowly to the other table as Jane's thoughts hit him clearly. _'Why is he smirking and what is he doing here?'_ she looked at him unmindful of Gerald and thought '_Do you seriously have a death wish or something?'_

This only made Edward's smirk more pronounced as he neared their table and Gerald looked up as well. _'Another vampire........hmm, I hope he doesn't ruin my plans with Amy'_

Ah, so she had given herself a false name as well. He stopped right in front of their table and said "Hello Jane, I thought you were on a mission from Aro or did you forget?" he asked remembering that she had asked him the same thing three weeks back in their stared at him and if it weren't for the human or the others who might enter she'd probably torture him right there and then. As of now, he didn't care.

"Jane.......Jane of the Volturi?" Gerald looked seriously unsettled and looked back and forth between Edward and Jane.

Edward looked baffled and said "You didn't tell him Jane?" with an uncharacteristically mock disbeleiving voice and as Gerald didn't know Edward was a mind reader, he looked at Jane already terrified and stuttered "Is...is that t-true?"

_'What a wimp, guess I should be happy to be rid of him......but.......mind reader, you will pay, Oh yes, you will pay'_

Jane stood up and said "Yes, it is, now if you will excuse me" and walked towards the door at a human pace. She let herself out and saw the empath standing outside and Edward stepped out just as soon. Jane twirled around to face Edward and his sense seemed to be rudely awaken from sleeping as he realized what he had just done. Jasper who was oblivious to what had transpired between the two looked on with curiosity. Still Edward was stunned to see Jane in the dress at such a close proximity, her Volturi guards dress didn't do her justice at all. Jasper sensed the change in emotions and wondered what was up with Edward.

Jane looked at Edward who met her gaze with no problem at all and said in a deadly calm voice "I shall be returning soon" and walked away with the gracious prance. Did he just think she was gracious, yes, definitely something was wrong with him. Now he had pain and torture to look forward to, what a great day, he thought sarcastically.

* * *

**Jane's reactions in the next chapter, hope you all enjoyed this one...............**

**_Okay, so the sixth chapter is up and I haven't written anything after this chapter, yeah, so if you want me to continue with the story I expect 10 reviews, yep, 10 reviews and I'll start writing again or else well, I have decided to not write this story for a long long time........ so you know the deal, 10 reviews and I'm making you all another offer........._**

_**I'll let you all know about it if and only if I get 10 reviews atleast for the fifth and sixth chapter!**_

**_I'll update, hopefully soon or in a loong time, depends on you all readers out there, want a fast update, just leave a review, no flamers of course! _**

**_TEN, 10, reviews and you'll get an update in no time at all!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, I just loved all the reviews so I started to type out the next chapter, See I'm easy to please so keep the reviews coming and like I said you won't be waiting long if you do......**

**THIS CHAPTER HAS NON CORPORAL TORTURE, so, if you don't want to read it just skip it off, I'm putting a xyz at the start and the end so...**

**Disclaimer: Honestly, if I were the owner why would I ever think of Bella/Edward as a pair?? SO, NOOOOOOO, I don't own anything.**

**No offense to Bella fans! :)**

**So, where was I, oh yeah, Jane's reactions, hehe.............read on people and don't forget to review!**

**CHAPTER - 7**

Edward and Jasper made their way to the mall as Alice practically skipped out and immediately asked "Where did you go Eddie?"

Edward was clearly not in the mood for his hyper sister at the moment. He was still trying to sort out why he had been so brash back in the cafe. He had only felt that kind of fury once and it was when he killed Demetri. He hadn't even felt that extent of fury while seeing Bella with Jacob in rare occassions. Alice and Carlisle were on to something and that something definitely involved him and Jane. Alice, she had known what would happen and she had purposefuly brought him here. Now he had to probably suffer the evil witch's wrath, thanks to his sister.

"You knew" was the only thing Edward said before sliding into his volvo. _'Of course I know and don't worry she isn't out to torment you, yet............'_

That was comforting, he thought with irony. Jane would probably put him under fierce torture the minute she found her chance but strangely enough the pain didn't seem to matter, he felt less threatened, though he knew he must be. Well, he never really wanted this existence as a vampire anyway, so if she did kill him, he would be more than happy to be gone but his Rennesme would be devasted by it. She was the only reason he continued his pathetic existence in this world. Bella, his Bella, wasn't he doing her an injustice by acting like that in the cafe. Somehow, he couldn't stop himself as the other vampire started to think vulgarly about Jane and if he hadn't interrupted they would have probably....no, he didn't want to think about it. He wouldn't care, not after this, he had lost control back then, he swore he wouldn't loose control of his anger again.

* * *

True to her word Jane came back two days later and as it was a weekend Carlisle was home as well. Edward was lounging on the couch watching his daughter. Rennesme had grown a lot in the past month. Her dark chocolate cloured hair was around her face in little ringlets and she spent most of her time reading books and playing with Emmett. Unfortunately, she had not inherited her mother's aversion for shopping. She loved it when Alice took her out to shop for clothes and such.

Jane surveyed the hall and found it's occupants doing things that they normally did. Esme was leaning against Carlisle who was reading a book. Pixie and beautiful blondie Cullen were nowhere to be found. And empath and big Cullen were watching the TV. Being away for a while had calmed her temper considerably although she did break some human's necks in the process but she wasn't worried about that. She had to get a point across to the mind reader to not interfere in her life. But of course, she wasn't a fool to talk to him in front of the others. She took a few steps into the house and was about to make her way to her room, when Esme called her.

She turned to Esme expectantly, she just wanted to get to her room. She wasn't in the mood to socialize today, scratch that she would never be in a mood to socialize with the Cullens.

Esme, ever the kind women said "You don't have to always lock yourself in your room, come on, take a seat"

Esme indicated the other single armchair and Jane wanted so much to say no because the mind reader would be sitting directly across from her. Well, she would do a little mind-talking with him today, she had nothing better to do anyway. She smiled a little at Esme and she reciprocated with a wide smile of her own. She sat down in the comfortable armchair and observed Rennesme for a while. She really had grown a lot from the time when she was in Italy and she realized she had to be around Rennesme more, she was after all her project as the mind reader so eloquently put it two days ago.

Edward was tense, he knew what to expect but that only served to heighten his tension more. Jane definitely wouldn't try anything with his family around but the pain was not what frightened him. He was not a coward. The reason he was frightened was that Jane provoked his emotions to a new level. And he was never not in control, the fact that she threatened his control got to him.

'_You ruined my, what do you call it here……..date……….hmm, how should I punish you mind reader'_

That damned clarity in her thoughts irked him. And he wasn't afraid of any punishment he was about to be given so he glared right back at her without defiance.

'_Ah, your not scared about what happens to you……..If I were you, I would be scared.....you haven't experienced my wrath, yet........'_

He didn't doubt her powers, no he may have been able to resist screaming in the Volturi castle but he wasn't delusional to not acknowledge her threat. He saw his precious daughter asking to be lifted up by Jane and she complied directing a twisted smile at me.

Rennesme was curled into Jane's lap with her little hand on her cheek and Jane of the Volturi looked completely unbashed. She stared right at Edward and thought _'Your little daughter needs me'_

He knew it wasn't true but still it did nothing to calm his flaring temper. He started thinking his own thoughts _'It isn't true, she's evil, cunning, vile, evil, mentally deranged…..demonic….'_

'_Why did you do it Edward?'_

His head shot up to meet her stare unwaveringly. That was the first time she had addressed him with his name and the way she said it made it sound like the soft trilling of birds in the spring time. He could only imagine how it would sound like where she to say it out aloud but he was no fool to not understand her question.

However, he couldn't have answered her even if he wanted to because he himself wasn't sure of his reasons. He wasn't exactly acting in accordance with his sense that night and he didn't know what took over him to do that. He stood up abruptly and said "I am going hunting, Esme will you watch over Nessie?"

"Thinking about it, I haven't been hunting in a while either, I'll come with you, Carlisle can watch over Nessie"

"Alright, let's go" Edward said happy to be out of the room and without Jane but he wasn't so lucky.

"Jane, do you want to come with us dear?"

Jane looked up with what appeared to be a sweet smile to the others but Edward knew better when she thought _'Oh, your mother just dug your grave mind reader'_

"I'd love to" Jane indulged and took Esme's offered hand as she stood up. Carlisle was looking at Edward and Jane, worriedly and thought _'Edward, what is going on son?'_

Edward shook his head indicating it was nothing but Carlisle wasn't about to buy it. He stood up from the couch and said "I'll come as well" he walked to where Emmett and Jasper were watching the TV and turned it off. Both of them looked up in annoyance but Carlisle just smiled and said "You have a neice to look after" and both of them seemed to be happy about it and nodded.

"Let's go" Carlisle announced and the four of them charged towards the forest at a full vampire speed. Edward who was usually the fastest in running was facing a competition at the moment. Jane was fast as well, very fast and diligent. She knew where her prey was and how to take it down, she needed no guidance. Edward slowed down and started to follow her scent, Carlisle and Esme were far enough for him to not hear their thoughts. He didn't know why he was being so reckless, he should have stayed with Carlisle and Esme but seeing Jane running through the forest, dodging trees and prancing deadly fast yet elegantly made Edward want to see her hunt.

He kept his distance just in case she decided to turn on him. But she didn't, she kept on running until both of them could smell the sweet scent of an animal. Edward recognized it immediately and Jane's thoughts pierced his mind as well _'Mountain lion, seems like it's my lucky day'_

Edward seated himself in a tree and observed Jane with his vampire senses. She was stalking her prey from where it was standing drinking from a pool. Jane was not only graceful but stealthy as she made no noise when she advanced. This impressed Edward, when he hunted he would give in to his animalistic nature so easily that he had to chase and catch his prey all the time, not that he minded it but he was still surprised that Jane had this much of control.

Just as she moved a small crunch of the tree branches made the animal aware to her presence and it looked up from where it was. Jane pounced on the animal from the bushes where she was hiding and tackled it to the ground as she broke it's neck effectively ending it's life. She then lifted the carcass with her flimsy hands and bit the jugular hard sinking in her fangs as the sweet taste of blood engulfed her senses.

Edward watched with fascination from where he was perched on the tree top, somehow the way she hunted, the absolute control and power she had made him mesmerized. He watched as she drained the animal slowly, enjoying every gulp she was taking. The frozen vein in her throat seemed to move as she took gulp after gulp of blood from the dead lion's carcass. She was graceful and deadly. The true definition of a vampire, he could now understand why they called her the Dark Angel. As beautiful, eloquent and graceful as an angel and as deadly as the monster she was born to be. There was no doubting it, she was made to be this monster.

Jane finished draining all of the animal's blood and stood up, throwing it's carcass away. She knew that the mind reader was here and she knew that Esme and Carlisle weren't around. A devious smirk spread across her face as she thought _'Oh, you do have a death wish, don't you mind reader?'_

Edward was about to reply to that before she turned around and he made an audible gasp. She hadn't withdrawn her fangs yet and they gleamed in the light filtering through the canopy of trees. Fresh blood trickled down her mouth and along her neck and at that instant Edward had a very vivid imagination of running his tongue along her throat and taste her. He was surprised that it wasn't the blood trailing down her throat that he wanted and shook his head to clear his thoughts.

**xyz**

Jane was walking towards him now with light, graceful and slow steps. Edward jumped down from his tree thinking he ought to find Esme and Carlisle but finding he couldn't act on the thought. He almost wanted to know, what Jane was going to do to him. He was anticipating what she would do to him, now that he was under her mercy entirely. He knew how close he was to death but he didn't feel fear only anticipation.

In one quick movement Jane had pranced at Edward backing him up against the tree with force and as he was caught up in his thoughts he didn't have the time to move out of her way. She was too fast. She was having her one hand against his chest and the other holding his wrists above his head, he could have easily gotten his hands free if it weren't for the sharp sting he felt as she used her power on him, it started out as a light sting and intensified to where he felt like he was being burned to ashes by an ethereal fire of the hell. And just as suddenly as it came it was gone and he gasped, his inhuman eyes wide staring at the bright crimson eyes of Jane.

And again the pain started but this time it was worse as it started out as an intense pain giving his vampire body no time to adjust. He felt like every part of his body was being poked by red hot iron rods and he struggled to not shout out in pain. Suddenly a fierce determination took over him as he heard Jane's evil voice in his head _'Wonder when you'll cry and go to your mummy'_

Anger overtook his body as the pain let up again but before he had time to take an unneeded breath the pain started again as Jane's thoughts mocked him _'This is what happens to bad boys who incur my wrath……..and you've been a very bad boy, haven't you, running away like that from your mummy……'_

His hand loosened and his legs were close to buckling underneath him but Jane tightened her grasp on him and continued her torture as he writhed in unbearable agony looking into her fierce red eyes filled with malice, he was not going to cry out. As he writhed, he swore he wouldn't shout out in pain, he focused his drooping eyes on her face and met her red eyes with anger seething in him. Anger at what they had made his life into, anger that he was in this place weak and vulnerable when he so wanted her to be in his place, anger that he found her appealing, anger at her for trying to cause his little girl pain, anger at what he was made to be. He bit his lip as the torture heightened to a new level and he thought the worse was over but no. He shook as he felt himself spasm and his knees completely gave out and he finally stopped looking at Jane, Jane who was delighted that he gave up so soon stopped her overflowing power and let her grip on him loosen.

_'That is what you get for even thinking you or your pathetic coven could outdo me or the Volturi'_

She was smiling an evil smile as Edward backed up against the tree and gasped audibly as the pain subsided slowly, he still shook and writhed from the after effects but he was also smiling as he lifted his head to meet Jane's eyes and said "Is that the best you can do?"

Jane was outraged, yes she was in a towering temper and not because the mind reader had the gal to intrevene in her life, no, it was because he was the only one who actually had a backbone and stood up to her despite all that she had put him through minutes ago. She couldn't deny that she was impressed by his plain bravery to take that pain and not shout out or beg her for death as countless victims before him had done. Some had gone insane from the depths of the pain she had put them through and yet there he stood with his eyes sparkling with life and a challenge. No, it was not really her best but she was close. She had never used her best except for when she was in a battle. She should use her best to make him fear her like everyone did. To make him one among the hundreds she had tortured and yet there was a nagging in the back of her mind to stop and leave, she almost felt pained and it scared her. She had made her decision, Edward Cullen was not going to be an exception, not after this day. After what seemed to be like forever she answered in her thoughts _'Not really, no that is not my best, but this is........'_

Even before she had finished her thought, Edward was on the ground shaking and shuddering and as it progressed he curled himself into a ball and writhed, his hands twisted his hair and he clawed at the ground as he heard a gut wrenching scream again and again and it took him sometime to register that he was hearing himself scream, this agony was not comparable to all that she had put him through, it felt like his skin was being peeled apart and every bone in his body being broken, every inch of his body burned and ached, he felt like he was doused with water and shocked repeatedly and in that moment he wanted, craved for it to end. He would die for it to end and his mind couldn't process anything as he writhed, arching his back and only one thought was coherent in him _'End. .........end, please'_

Jane finally let him go and saw that he had finally submitted like all the others, he wasn't any different after all but she wasn't elated as she had expected to be instead she felt anxious. She shook her head to clear it off but it didn't help. Edward finally opened his eyes and looked around, feeling all the pain leave him, he couldn't actually believe that he was here, alive still after that. He stared at his surroundings before his eyes focussed on Jane and he met her stare, wondering how he hadn't gone insane after that. She had made him scream and she had succeeded. Anger filled him despite the pain still present in his body as he looked at Jane with eyes filled with hatred.

Jane was taken aback, his eyes still held life and he had the most outrageous look of hatred on his face as he met her eyes unwaveringly. She didn't see the haunted look her victims had when she was finished with them. Regretfully, she admitted, he was different and somehow this seemed to satisfy her. She smiled and said "Don't dare to cross me again, I will not spare you"

**xyz**

* * *

Edward felt ashamed. He had caved in and screamed, he had given her the satisfaction of hearing him scream. Soon he was surrounded by the scents of his father and mother and he couldn't have felt happier. He needed them, he needed them now more than ever. Esme was the first to find Edward shaking and gasping on the floor and she immediately went and hugged him close.

Edward hugged her back letting his head rest across her chest as he heard Esme's thoughts. She felt guilty for having asked Jane to come and for having left him. Carlisle came minutes later and hugged both of them and his mind too was immersed in guilt and pain. He was pained to see his son this way. A few minutes later Edward collected himself and lifted his head to meet Esme's eyes filled with love and pain. "Promise me you will not get in her way again Edward" she asked her eyes and thoughts pleading.

'_Please son, stay away from her'_

Edward nodded his head sensing the pain he was putting his parents through and stood taking Carlisle's hands. "I am going to have a word to Aro about this" Carlisle said as his thoughts changed to anger. After about fifteen minutes of walking, the pain completely left his body, he didn't think Aro would take their side, he had to tell Carlisle about everything that had happened and no sooner did he think it, Carlisle thoughts asked him the exact same question _'What did you do for her to torture you to this extent?'_

Edward shook his head telling him he would convey what happened to him later when he was within the confines of his home.

* * *

Meanwhile Jane was speeding through trees as she ran and ran not caring about where she was going. For the first time in a long time, she didn't feel happy than she had tortured a vampire. She had finally made the one vampire who had angered her from the beginning scream. What she was not used to was the sparkle of life in his eyes when she ended tormenting him. All of the people and vampires had begged death be granted while she tortured them and when she ended they all had a haunted look in their eyes, faraway and afraid to even be near her shadow and yet Edward had met her eyes when she ended it and met her eyes without defiance. For a vampire who loathed being a monster and wanted to die he had too much life in him, she had threatened him at the forest but she doubted the weightage it had, she doubted if she would be able to just end his life like the innumerable lives she had ended.

* * *

**Okay, firstly, please understand our Jane here is very much evil and she had to be made evil as well, however I think I wont be writing a torture chapter again soo……people who didn't like this chapter, please keep your views to yourself.**

**And Edward maybe all invincible and cocky enough to not need Esme and Carlisle's support but he isn't as strong as he claims to be. In one way, I think he is still a teenager who needs his parents' support. And you may wonder why Jane isn't as affected by Edward as he is by her, the answer to that question in the next chapter, REVIEW, and as usual no flamers.**

**R&R**

**Bye! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello readers,**

**Alright a little mercy, I have updated fast as you all wished so I'm expecting more reviews guys and guess what, if I get 10 or more reviews I'll post the 9th chapter today, yeah today, Promise! :)**

**On with the story.........**

**CHAPTER - 8**

Alice was speeding throught Forks to get to their house. Rosalie and Alice had been in the middle of shopping when suddenly Alice had a vision which made her freak out. Rosalie kept on asking what it was but Alice repeatedly shook her head and pulled her out of the mall and into her car in near hysterics and this made Rosalie even more worried.

Finally they reached the front porch of the Cullen residence and Alice busted out of the car and headed inside at full vampire speed followed closely by Rosalie. They saw Edward who had still not completely recovered and was sitting huddled in between Esme and Carlisle. Jasper sent calming waves towards Alice and Rosalie and they both glared at him before Alice rushed forward and hugged Edward tightly. _'I'm so sorry Edward, I shouldn't have pulled you to the mall the other day..........I'm sorry, so sorry, I never saw this happening until it was too late, I'm so sorry, I should have been here, I'm sorry.....so sorry'_

She kept on repeating sorry in her mind and Edward shook his head and said "It's my fault, I shouldn't have provoked her and I shouldn't have left Esme and Carlisle"

Alice released her hold on Edward and Rosalie came forward and said "You just can't keep yourself out of trouble, can you Edward?"

Depsite himself Edward smirked and said "What am I to do, it's in my nature." Carlisle gave him a stern glare and as did the rest of the family as each one started to assault him with their thoughts.

_'You young man need to know what not to mess with' _

_'I should have restrained you back in the cafe, what did you do anyway?'_

_'You are suicidal Edward, what were you thinking, oh wait, you weren't, you were being your stupid arrogant self'_

_'Son, I am very dissappointed in you'_

For the first time in a long time he wished he didn't have such a large family to shout their thoughts at him and he felt the beginning of a headache, his mind had taken the torture after all. He felt like he wanted to lay down and just go to sleep but that was not possible for him was it, he was a vampire.

"Son, I want to meet you in my study" Carlisle said getting up and going into his study as Edward straightened himself up and followed albeit a little slowly and shakily. The torture had left his body drained of all it's vampiric energy. Edward pushed open the door to find Carlisle seated in one of the comfy armchairs and right across him was another armchair. This meant only one thing, Carlisle wanted to know what was going on and Edward for the very first time had an urge to lie but he cannot live with it and he wanted some answers to why he was feeling so out of control when Jane was around, if he didn't get answers, he'd go mad so he took a deep uneccessary breath and sat down in the other armchair.

_'Tell me what happened son'_

Edward started telling his father exactly what had happened between him and Jane in the past few weeks and didn't leave out even the embarrassing details like when he wanted to lick the blood off of her in the forest and the uncontrollable anger, hatred he felt whenever he was around Jane but that was explainable. As he went on with his story Carlisle grew more and more worried and as he finished a firm frown was set on his face. He was still guarding his thoughts from Edward, "I want some answers now Carlisle, I know your on to something"

_'I am but I must ask you to listen to me until the end and not get angry or shout, I don't want the others to know, will you keep your patience Edward?'_

Edward nodded wanting Carlisle to get on with it already, he needed an explanation for all the madness. Carlisle nodded and said "I think Jane is your mate Edward"

Carlisle looked percingly at Edward to gauge his reaction and he was afraid, afraid because Edward looked lost and disbelieving and said "No.......No.......no, no"

"Son" Carlisle took Edwards shaking hands in his and said "calm down" soothingly. But Edward was still in a trance as he repeated no over and over again and said "Bella, Bella is my mate, Bella is my love, my love forever, Bella" he gasped looking pained and torn.

"I know you loved her son, we all did and I know you still love her, nothing that is said here can change that Edward" Carlisle said firmly as he pulled his son closer and looked gravely into his eyes. Edward seemed to calm down as he took a ragged breath and fell back in his chair closing his eyes. Carlisle gave his son the time and Edward and Carlisle remained like that for an hour before Edward opened his eyes to look at Carlisle's relieved face.

_'Are you sure you want to hear my theory?'_

Edward nodded and collected himself before he sat up willing Carlisle to continue. "As I said, in our kind our powers sometimes get exemplified but this exemplification only happens between two mates who have a very strong bond, I suspect that the bond between you and Jane is made of equal amount of hatred towards each other, that must be what makes the exemplification possible and that must be why you probably experienced the worst of her power"

"No" Edward took deep breaths to calm himself and said "There has to be some other explanation for this"

"Maybe" Carlisle leaned back in his arm chair as he contemplated and couldn't come up with anything.

"I was always surprised at the amount of control you had when you were with Bella, Edward" Carlisle said as he stood up and turned around to look at the portrait of the three brothers in his study. _'It isn't supposed to be like that with a mate….' _

Carlisle's musings reached Edward and he was outraged. Carlisle turned to notice the furious look his son was bestowing him with and he raised his hands and said "I know you are in love with her Edward and I know love was part of the reason for your control and I was and am proud of you for the control you had for such a long time, I do not mean to discredit you son but the fact remains......."

"I was in control with Bella because I had to be, I loved her and love her still, I was devastated when I left her, she......she wasn't an evil vampire I wanted to kill, she was my mate, of course I was in control" Edward screeched and the others in the hall just looked at each other wondering what it was all about but Alice knew it was time for her to intervene before things got out of hand. She stood up asking the others to stay right there and entered Carlisle's study.

"Edward, Carlisle is right" Alice said looking between Edward who was furious and Carlisle who was desperately trying to make Edward see. "I'm having visions of you and Jane"

"Your visions are as warped as your mind Alice, I don't care about what you saw, Bella was my mate and I am going to spend the rest of my existence mourning for her loss" Edward stopped briefly and willed his mind to calm before something striked his mind and he looked at Carlisle "Your theory can't be right"

Edward stood up and paced back and forth as he said "Jane.....Jane doesn't feel drawn to me, she'd kill me in a heartbeat, I am not her mate" and he had a winning expression on his face which scared both Alice and Carlisle.

"I have a theory for that as well, Edward"

Edward's face fell before he grounded out "Enlighten me"

"Well, since Jane was transformed at a much younger age than you, she must not have hit the peak of pubertal changes and so her urges and feelings are more controlled than yours"

Edward looked at him like he had gone crazy before he said "So your saying an immature, psychopathic, teenage evil monster working for the damn Volturi is my supposed mate?"

Carlisle shook his head and said "No son, it is only a theory"

Alice could see her how much the revelation disturbed her brother and said "Neither is the future set in stone, it depends upon your decision and we all want you to stay away from her"

"Yes son, it is better that you understand why your feeling this way, I do want you to stay away from her"

Edward paced the room again for about half an hour before nodding his head and saying "I will, Bella is my love and nothing can change that" and walked out shutting the door firmly behind him. He saw his whole family in the hall looking at him with worry before he sped off to his room. This was too much to take for him, even the idea that Carlisle doubted his relationship with Bella made him want to tear everything in his room and to hear him insinuate Jane was his mate was just too much to take.

* * *

Back in the study Carlisle and Alice were still looking at each other and finally Carlisle broke the silence. "What did you see Alice?"

Alice looked at her adopted father and said "I saw just glimpses of him and Jane being together, I never knew the torturous bitch could .............we should keep an eye on them at all times....."

"I know" Carlisle said and wondered if he should call Aro now that he knew his son had more than just provoked Jane into torturing him. However, he would not let his son be harmed by the evil girl again.

"We're moving to Alaska in a week" Carlisle said finally making Alice look up and nod. It would be good to visit the Denali's and move out of Forks which only held the bad memories now.

* * *

Jane wandered about the woods for three days before deciding to get on with it and just face it. She hated to think of them trying to maul her but still, if they were wise, they wouldn't. But still the prospect of facing seven murderous vampires wasn't very exciting. She ran through the forest nonetheless at a slower pace than usual and came to a stop near the white mansion which was the Cullen's residence. She smelled the scents and realized that only three of them were in the house, Edward, beautiful Cullen and big Cullen.

She entered the house cautiously and before she could even blink an eye Rosalie had her slammed upon a wall with such force that the wall broke. Edward who hadn't seen Rosalie planning this immediately went to get his sister before she too experienced the agony he did. He and Emmett pried her off of the girl but that didn't stop Rosalie from screeching. "You, if you ever dare to hurt my brother again, I swear I will rip your head if it's the last thing I do"

"Rosalie, please don't" Edward said as he and Emmett tried to stop her from going to Jane again. Jane who was in a shock quickly recovered before smiling an evil smile.

"Aww, you're so concerned for your brother, aren't you?" Jane moved forward as a few bricks and dust fell off the wall she had just crashed into. She sauntered forward looking at Rosalie as she continued mercilessly "How touching…." she said before she turned her focus sharply on Rosalie and she bucked between Emmett and Edward, screaming as the pain hit her. Rosalie fell to the floor as Emmett began to growl seeing his mate in distress, Edward realized that if he didn't do something soon, Emmett was going to go for Jane's throat and he definitely wouldn't win. However, Jane stopped torturing Rosalie as she gasped on the floor and lied there shaking and groaning. Emmett looked at Rosalie once before he snarled and crouched ready to attack Jane.

Jane shook her head like she was disappointed with him before saying "You Cullen's really do lack a brain, don't you?" She took a few lithe graceful steps and looked at Edward and said "If your brother backs off now, I will leave him"

Edward was surprised but acted quickly as he put his arm on Emmett's shoulder and said "Let it go, Emmett, she's not worth it" he hoped to God that Emmett would listen to him but there wasn't any luck.

Emmett laughed and growled again as he said "Are you afraid little Jane?"

Jane had lost all patience with this family. Honestly, did the big Cullen think he could take her out because of his size. Felix was twice the size as him and he dared not anger her. She took a deep breath, Aro wouldn't be happy if she tortured all the Cullen's to insanity so she said "One last chance Edward, or your brother dies"

Edward was stunned, he had been so sure she would start to torture Emmett that he was ready to put himself in front of him if need be. It was his fault that his family had to suffer the Volturi's wrath. That and Jane had called him by his name for the first time and he was completely taken off guard. However, the situation demanded he return to his senses quickly and he did. He put a firm restraining hand on Emmett's shoulder as Rosalie stood up from the floor albeit shakily and walked up to them both. "No Emmett, don't do it" Rosalie said in a shaky voice as she tried to come out of the shock. It was such agonizing pain, so much worse than anything she had ever experienced and she had experienced a lot. To think of how much Edward had to go through.

Emmett finally straightened up and lifted Rosalie into his arms as he took her upstairs to their room glaring at Jane all the while. _'I do not know how your loving sister could abandon you to me so quickly'_

Edward snapped his head to look at Jane standing at the exact same spot as her thoughts hit him clearly. He knew he was in a bad position now but he also didn't think she would torture him again. _'As long as you are willing to suffer, people will always abandon you to suffer, after all, you are the only one suffering, aren't you?'_

Edward couldn't answer to her thoughts because it was the truth. He didn't want to accept it but it was the painful truth, ever since he had been turned into this monster, he had suffered and he still suffered silently. And Jane was right that he was the only one suffering, everybody in his family had their better halves to live with. Him, he had nothing and he lost the only thing he had by being selfless. He shouldn't have let Bella in her newborn rage enter the battlefield that day. _'Anyway, I hope you learnt your lesson to not cross me or the Volturi again'_

Jane wanted him to say something but Edward seemed too lost in his thoughts to answer her so she just walked at a human pace to her room up the stairs, not noticing Edward's eyes following every one of her movements. After a while Emmett and Rosalie came down while the others were also back from the hunting trip. Carlisle looked at the wall and demanded an explanation with his eyes and Emmett recounted all that had happened. Rosalie still looked a little demented from earlier as Esme sat beside her to comfort her. What was surprising to Edward was that Esme was furious at Jane for torturing both her first son and daughter. Esme was such a kind women except on the rare occasions she turned angry.

Emmett mirrored Esme's thoughts, Alice was wondering why she didn't see it in a vision and was worried for Rosalie, Jasper sent calming waves to everyone in the room, Rennesme was sitting in Alice's lap wondering why we were so gloomy for the past four days, Carlisle got up to make the announcement "We are going to Alaska to the Denali's"

Everyone except Alice and Edward who had already known groaned at this. Personally, he really didn't want to visit the Denali's. Now that Bella was gone, he wondered how Tanya would act towards him. He wanted to leave Forks but he didn't want to meet the Denali's. Alice who was sitting across the room, smirked at Edward.

He wondered what she was on to and probed into her mind only to hear her sing 'Boom Boom Boom' and he very nearly regretted ever trying. And Jane, what would she say if she knew they were going to Denali, actually she already must know and just as he thought this, Jane came down from the stairs and screeched "The Denali's, what are you all thinking?"

Emmett looked up at Jane and said "Is little Janey afraid of Katey?" in a voice filled with malice and satisfaction.

Edward remembered that the only one who could affect Jane and put her in pain was Kate. He smiled wondering if he could provoke Kate to make her give Jane a little of her own medicine.

"Are you all mad, that coven is by far the most disgusting monsters to have ever walked the planet!" Jane screeched again and her shrill voice filled the room as everyone stared at her seemingly wondering what she was talking about. _'I thought it was just an alliance, clearly I was wrong, ugh, ugh, Tanya, Oh how I would like to rip her apart for the things she does……and Kate, that little piece of……she was going to be a problem, God knows she wanted to torture me…'_

So, she was afraid of Kate but he still didn't understand what Tanya was doing. Surely it couldn't be worse than the things a Volturi member did. They hunted humans and fed on them for God's sake. What would be worse than hunting humans, he couldn't understand.

"I beg to differ Jane" Carlisle said standing up and meeting Jane's furious glare. _'I could finish them all off, right now……Aro, I have to tell him about their plans…..yes, that's it, I'm done with all the madness, I'm going back'_

She turned and made a dash for her window and Edward followed thinking of how much danger they would all be in if Aro decided to kill them all. Jane was dodging through trees making her mind blank as she ran not caring where she was going. She knew Edward was trailing her and she just wanted to loose him. Didn't he learn his lesson yesterday, no, why would he, he was an arrogant, idiotic, brave, unrelenting bastard but she wasn't going to be fooled by a 100 years old vampire, she was far too old and experienced to know how to loose him.

Alice had decided she too had to follow and ran after Edward, catching his scent in the woods and speeding up to catch him. _'Edward, come back, I've seen her go to the Volturi'_ Alice said once she was sure Edward must be in hearing range. Behind her she could hear Jasper and the others following them as well.

Edward had heard Alice but he refused to let Jane go to the Volturi to have his family butchered. He knew Aro would use it as an excuse to burn them all. He reached a clearing as he smelt Jane's scent, his family wasn't far behind and he could sense that Jane had stopped, suddenly he heard her thoughts echo in his head _'I have to, I just have to………'_ and then he felt a sudden jolt of pain as he fell to the ground but it wasn't intense, just enough to keep him down, Jane held her torture for a few minutes before she turned and ran and Edward could hear her last thought in his mind _'sorry….'_

* * *

**Okay, so, what do you feel about this chapter?**

**You know, you guys seem to review only if I mention a number and so, I'll mention one now too, I will update here after only if I get atleast 5 reviews for every chapter.**

**Yeah, you guessed right, I won't update unless I have 5 reviews for the chapter! :)**

**Sweet Jane had run off to Volturi, what will Aro do? **

**And there is definitely going to be some Tanya/Jane action in the forthcoming chapters, poor Edward, don't you think?**

**xD, Review guys, It's really the only form of motivation for an author to continue writing the story instead of abandoning it !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello readers,**

**So what is Aro going to do?**

**Read on and Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER – 9**

Aro, Marcus and Caius were sitting in the throne room after just having fed. They were all discussing about the two members of the Romanian coven who had somehow defied them and escaped during the battle in Forks. Just as they were talking, Felix entered the throne room and said "Master, Jane is here"

Aro was confused, why would Jane willingly disobey his orders, he wasn't sure and beside him Caius said "You shouldn't have sent her to them Aro, what were you thinking?"

Aro knew how protective Caius was over both Alec and Jane, they were after all his great great great grandchildren. It was how they got to know of the powers of Jane and Alec after all. Aro was also worried about Jane, eventhough he hadn't been attached to them in the beginning, Jane and Alec had grown on him as well and he had a fatherly affection towards them.

He was brought out of his musings by a door opening to reveal Jane and she sauntered forward into the throne room and looked at the three brothers.

Jane was a little nervous about this meeting and eventhough she was sure Aro wouldn't punish her, she felt stupid for running and coming here for some reason. However, one coven of vampires she could manage but two and especially Kate, she did not want to go to Denali or be with the Cullen's anymore. She was going to be firm and tell Aro exactly how she felt.

Aro and Caius got out of their comfortable high chairs, sensing Jane's distress and staying a few feet away from her. They both knew how her temper tantrums could be and when she was distressed, it just wasn't good to provoke her. Although, she had never dared to torture them.

"What is wrong, my child?" Aro asked as he dared to get a little closer to her, followed by Caius who was visibly worried.

"The Cullen's decided to go to the Denali's in Alaska, I can't be with them Aro, they are absolutely infuriating……..such……" Jane took a deep breath and said "they provoke me too much and I cannot go back there, Kate, you know she is out to get me………" she looked up and Aro came closer his deep red cloak billowing around him. He took Jane's hand and saw what had happened when she was with the Cullen's.

He chuckled quietly as he let go, his deep crimson eyes filled with amusement as he noticed Edward in Jane's mind and almost immediately understood what it meant. However, he wasn't sure what to do now, he had never anticipated a connection between Edward and Jane, actually he had thought that after Bella's death, Edward would probably just end his existence. Their relationship had an astonishing intensity after all. He knew Jane didn't know of anything and didn't suspect anything now but he couldn't let her leave alone to Denali, that much he knew.

* * *

"Why don't you go in and have a talk with Alec while I decide what to do?" Aro suggested as he gently lead Jane out of the throne room as she nodded her head absent mindedly. He closed the door to the throne room and saw that there were still guards present around them. He knew he had to talk to his brothers alone and said "Marcus, Caius, why don't we go to the gardens for a while?"

Caius and Marcus got up and so did their guards but Aro said "There will be no need for guards" and this surprised his two brothers and they knew that Aro if Aro wanted to talk with them alone, it must be something important. "It is not like we are frail old humans needing to be taken care of all the time" Aro continued good naturedly as the guards relaxed and went back to talking among themselves.

Aro, Marcus and Caius all wearing deep, crimson red robes walked towards the gardens swiftly and gracefully. There were three Victorian style armchairs in placed in the porch as they all sat down and kept silence for a while before Caius got impatient and said "Well, what did you want to talk to us about?"

"I have seen in Jane's mind that there is a connection between Edward and our dear Jane" Aro said quietly and calmly observing his brothers for a reaction. Caius didn't seem to fully understand and Marcus looked uninterested like always.

"What kind of connection?" Caius asked not one to like drawn out sessions of chatting.

Aro took a deep breath before slowly answering "A connection between mates"

He looked into Caius's outraged eyes and Marcus's surprised ones. "But it can't be……_they_ were too much close…." Marcus said seemingly in disbelief.

Caius screeched "Impossible Aro, our Jane cannot be that stupid mind reader's mate, impossible" he was shaking in anger as he thought how his brother could sit so calmly while insinuating that their Jane, who hated Cullen's was one of the Cullens' mate.

"I do not know how to explain it either, I thought Bella and Edward were meant to be, the astonishing amount of control he had with her was just unnatural yet I see it so clearly that Edward does have a connection with Jane……..it is interesting.." Aro stroked his chin as he contemplated the seemingly unexplainable thing.

Caius burst out again clearly agitated that his brother was so calm, "That is it, Jane will not be going anywhere near the Cullen's again"

Aro looked up and sighed, Marcus had resumed looking uninterested and Caius looked furious. Aro didn't like it much either but it wasn't about them, it was about Jane. "Do you not think that it is high time Jane had a mate as well Caius?"

Caius looked completely outraged before saying "Jane is a child, a wonder child to be protected and cared for well as the Princess of Volturi, she doesn't need a mate"

Aro chuckled which made Caius look even more outraged and said "She is far from a child and she has taken a liking to him too……."

Before Caius could argue Aro held up his hand and Caius stopped and Aro continued "While it is true that we should and would protect and care for her in this castle and I am not happy about this ………_developments _much either, I would like you to consider Jane here, if she does like him, we might as well allow her the freedom……who knows, maybe in the long run he will join us….."

Caius snorted at the word developments and said "The Cullen's hate us Aro and the mind reader especially hates us more, even if Jane has to find a mate, she could choose someone else and it is not like she wants to go back to them either, why don't you just let her stay?"

Aro looked anxious before moving forward with a grave expression in his crimson eyes before imploring his brother to understand what he was saying "She has been trapped in this castle for four centuries, she knows no other comfort than Alec…."

And before he could continue Caius smirked and said "Alec, Oh, he isn't going to take this well"

"We aren't telling him or Jane" Aro said firmly and continued "I am sick of not letting them to live, of planning every move of their existence Caius…….I am sending Jane back" at Caius's murderous look Aro again out his hands up and said "With Alec as well, he is more than capable of watching her and if she is ever hurt mentally or physically, know that I will know brother and I will be the first to avenge them for her pain" Aro finished firmly and Caius sensing that there was no way to convince his brother otherwise scowled and let him be, after all Alec would have all of their throats if they ever tried anything but he still didn't like to let go of both of them.

* * *

In the high tower of Jane's room, she was breaking anything and everything in sight as her brother stood calmly by the door watching. She muttered a lot of incoherent words which would have been plain gibberish for a human but not for vampires. In her rage she didn't even notice her brothers lingering scent of raspberries and oak as she continued her assault.

"First, I have to put up with his bratty attitude……..then his idiotic, I'm so beautiful, everybody fall in my feet stupid of a sister………and having him hear my every thought…………not being afraid of torture, of me! .........Ahhh, then he ruins my plans with a supposed mate………..and I still can't get the image of him half –naked out of my mind……."

Alec stiffened at this and looked furiously at his sister willing her to look at him. He should not have left his baby sister out of his sight. As if hit by paranoia Jane suddenly recognized her brother's scent and prayed that it was not him, she turned around only to stand face to face with her brother, just perfect. She knew Alec was only really angry when he was protecting his sister. She remembered how once they were on a mission to kill newborns and the coven's leader had expressed his interest in her a tad too much and Alec had personally fought with him, without his power and ripped him apart agonizingly slowly and thrown him into the fire himself. They usually let Felix do all the dirty work but that day Alec was so demented, even she had been scared.

"Alec, how have you been my brother?" Jane asked shakily, anything to make him break his stare.

"Quit the nonsense Jane, what is it about this supposed mate and the half –naked man?" Alec's crimson eyes burned with rage and he was barely in control of himself as his voice came out eerily calm. But before either of them could speak Aro came in and seemed to realize the tension in the room.

However he ignored it and said "Ah. Good that your both here, I am sending you both to the Cullen's"

"WHAT?" they both asked outraged as they looked at Aro as if he had gone mad. Didn't he know, he was putting them in grave peril.

Aro held up his hand indicating that there was no room for arguments and said "Cheer up Alec, you'll be meeting Rennesme again"

And Alec completely forgot about his initial fury with his sister and had a hard time controlling his lips from breaking out into a wide grin. Jane noticed this too and was glad that her brother was preoccupied for she didn't know what she would do if he were to question her but she wasn't too happy to be going back to the Denali's, just the thought of Tanya and Kate made her want to rip them apart.

"I hope you will be packed and ready before midnight Alec and that is about one hour away, go on, you don't want to be late for your plane" Aro ushered Alec out of the door and Jane couldn't have been more happy.

Jane expected Aro to go out as well but he stayed and said "Don't let Alec's over protectiveness bother you, you are not a child Jane, he needs to know he cannot treat you so……."

Aro left leaving her wondering about his statement and she had to agree he was right, she didn't need to be afraid of her brother, he was the one who had to grow up but she knew why Alec was so very protective of her and only that made her keep her patience with him for so long but she could only take so much. She began to walk around the room opening her closet and finding a pair of tan capris and white top and a blue denim jacket to wear to the airport. She found a pair of sneakers and put them on. This was the second time in a month she had to travel in a flight surrounded by stinky humans, she was not happy.

* * *

Aro had informed Carlisle over the phone that Alec and Jane were coming which caused the whole family who were huddled in the living room to groan. The only one who seemed to be happy about Alec's arrival was Rennesme who was quite ecstatic and jumping around much like Alice when she had just finished a major shopping spree. To say Edward was disturbed was an understatement. He was glaring at his daughter who never payed him any mind as she continued to jump on the couch. Well, it was atleast better than being sentenced to death.

'_Aro, I'll never understand why he sends the two most powerful vampires in his guard to us, surely it couldn't be because of Rennesme…….'_ Carlisle thoughts entered his mind, he shook his head slightly, his father was ever the curious man. That was something he and Aro shared, curiosity.

'_If that little shit ever tried to hurt Rosie again, I will blow her brains out and…..'_ Emmett, of course always trying to earn darling Rosalie's approval, Edward snorted a bit and wondered if Emmett even knew how little a chance he had against Jane, probably not and why was he suddenly defending Jane, no, no, he wasn't, it was merely a fact.

'_Oh, how I wish my children would be left in peace, especially Edward……I'm so worried for him..' _Esme, the kindest women on the planet.

'_I wonder if they like shopping….maybe I can have a vision, get to know them better, they're like the most formidable vampires to exist, I can't help being curious….'_ Alice, never the one to understand the word 'dangerous and serious'

'_Alec's coming……weeeeeeeee, Oh it's going to be so much fun to make him eat human food again….hahaha' _

Edward couldn't help but laugh out aloud at his daughters thought and everyone turned to him. That was the first time Edward had laughed since Bella's death and everyone looked on in wonder and curiosity. He looked up and explained what Rennesme had thought and everyone started laughing as well.

Rosalie picked her up from her couch and asked "Well, you're an evil little midget, aren't you? Tell me what else you made them do……."

Everyone was surprised when Rennesme shook her head and glared at Edward who was shocked to see his little girl angry at him. His little girl was never angry at him, he swallowed and looked away as Rennesme patted Rosalie's cheek asking her to take her to bed.

* * *

**How did you like it? I know it is a short chapter but hey! I can't write long drawn out chaps all the time, anyway let me know what you feel about this chapter and yes, Alec and Jane have a terrible past about which you will get to know when you wait and read the story!**

**JUST ONE QUESTION, what do people living in Russia speak, I mean what is their native language? Does anybody know? I'd be so happy if you could tell me..........**

**R&R guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello readers,**

**Jane and Alec are going to the Cullen's, it's going to be so much fun to write this now……**

**Anyway, don't forget to review if you don't want to wait a week or more than that, I know alright, I'm evil but I still want reviews!**

**On with the story!**

**CHAPTER – 10**

Alec and Jane arrived at the airport in Seattle after a gruesome day around all the humans. Jane had no idea how they could get to Forks from the airport, of course she knew the route but they didn't exactly have a car so she decided to voice her worry, "Alec, do we run from here after sunset or did you ask Aro for a car, thinking about it I should have asked him……"

"No worries sister, I've made arrangements for a new car, it must be outside in the parking space" Alec said a little excited about the fact that they were now alone for more than months and out of Volterra although he did love the city.

They walked out of the airport and into the parking space where there were some teenage kids strolling around, probably drug addicts, Alec thought with disgust, they went a little further and there stood a brand new shiny metallic blue Volkswagen Jetta and Alec went around admiring it a bit as Jane shook her head. Alec was crazy about automobiles and cameras and video games so much it made her want to scream sometimes although she did share his passion for fast driving and sports cars.

Alec produced a key from his pocket and started to unlock the driver's door and unlocked the passenger's door for Jane. He put his key into ignition and the car purred to life. Although, it was not the most ostentatious car they ever had, it still had to cost a lot, Jane decided but they did have all the money in the world. Soon, he sped off as Jane started to give directions, the one thing amazing about being a vampire among others was the extra ordinary memory.

With Alec's fast driving they reached Forks in about an hour and a half and all too soon, Alec pulled up near the Cullen mansion's front porch. He took a few deep breaths, he had never been into their house and despite himself, he felt nervous. He relaxed into his seat and said "Are you ready to leave?"

"As always brother" Jane said looking utterly bored and annoyed. She got out of the car and Alec followed close behind Jane. She didn't need to knock for pixie Cullen opened the door for them. Jane ignored her baleful expression and went inside not at all pleased that she had to return to this Godforsaken place again. Alec came close behind her and Jane quietly lead him to her room upstairs. Alec's bag's had directly been send to Alaska as the Cullen's were bent on moving. He had to go quickly and shop for clothes in the evening.

They heard a quiet knock on the door and Esme came in looking at both of them with apathy before saying "We are moving tomorrow, I hope your packed and ready before that" and she closed the door and walked away.

"Pack again" Alec groaned and fell down on the bed as if he were a tired human deprived of sleep. Jane shook her head and said "You better get something to wear, if you don't want to be stuck in my girl's clothes"

Alec grimaced and the door banged open again, none too gently or quietly this time. "Are you planning to go shopping?" Alice asked with a chirpy voice and a cheerful expression on her face.

"Uhmm…….yeah but it's just a few items" Alec said looking unsure at why a Cullen was willingly talking to him.

"Do you want me to come?" Alice asked with a hopeful expression on her face as she danced from one foot to the other.

"Uhhh…….." Alec's eyes flashed to Jane for support but she was having her back to him, somehow the idea of going shopping with the bouncy Cullen was scary and he so desperately wanted to get out of it.

"I'll bring Rennesme along" Alice said and she knew she had won when Alec's expression changed.

"Yes" he immediately said without a second thought and Jane twirled around to glare at him as he shrugged. Alice clapped her hands and danced out of the room. Jane turned back around and pulled out her towel and bathing items, she so needed to get all the stinky human scents off of her. She opened her small closet door and found a short black shorts and a light grey cami, she was going to stay in her room all day anyway, so she might as well be comfortable. Alec saw the things she was pulling out and as she turned to go away for a shower he asked "Aren't you going to take a dress?"

Jane looked at her brother like he had gone mad but apparently he was being serious and Jane held out the cami and shorts and waved them a bit saying "What else do you think these are?"

"You're not going to go around wearing that!" Alec said appalled.

"Of course not, I am going to be in my room today brother…….might need to go hunting though.." Jane mused.

"But still you're not going to wear nothing but that!" Alec said still looking disapprovingly at his sister.

Jane thought a bit before saying "Uhhh……Yes, I am"

Alec stood up from the bed and said "No you're not"

"And why not?" Jane asked, she was already in a bad mood and her idiot brother did nothing to help.

"It's indecent" Alec said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"For what, the stone age?" Jane said glaring at her brother, "Grow up Alec, I'm going to wear it and nothing but it, you can get out of my room now"

"I think not young lady, you are to be wearing decent clothes, I as your brother refuse to let you wear such trash" Alec said not knowing how much big of a mistake he made.

"You did not call my clothes _trash_" Jane said emphasizing every word as she spoke in a calm voice as she felt the anger bubble inside her.

Alec still oblivious to his sister's fury over his comment continued saying "Yes because they are trash" and that made it for Jane, she lunged at him as they both fell out of the window. Alec who was quite enjoying this got up and ran into the forest. He and Jane rarely ever fighted after they were turned into vampires but he could still remember them always bickering and fighting when they were young. "You better run fast for your dear life you idiot" Jane shouted as she too ran at a full pace to catch her brother and teach him a well earned lesson.

Esme, Rosalie, Edward and Alice who were down in their hall and Emmett and Jasper who were playing their video games all laughed as they heard their conversation.

"Say Edward, they seem almost normal" Emmett said shaking his head and as an afterthought he continued "Wonder how a guy exists not knowing that comments about girl's clothing could get your head ripped off"

As Jasper was being indulgent he said "Yeah, I mean if I were to say Alice that the pink frilly dress she bought last summer looked hideous, she would….impale me" Jasper shuddered and the entire family looked at him at once and he turned to see Alice glaring daggers at him. He quietly got off the couch with Alice following right after him into their room as they all heard Alice screech to Jasper about how he knew nothing about fashion.

Finally after three hours later Jane and Alec quietly entered her room through the window, there clothes were ripped and Alec had finally learned his lesson, "Never comment about a girl's clothing"

* * *

Jane wore the black shorts and grey cami as she sat in her room as Alec went off to shop with pixie Cullen and she was packing her stuff for the journey tomorrow.

Alec had regretted his decision to go shopping with Alice the moment he entered the shop. She pulled almost every peice of clothing and asked him to change as well and what was more Rennesme was going along with it. Finally after buying about five bags of clothing they got out of the store. Alice had to take Rennesme back to Edward, she had not told anyone where she was going as they were all hunting and she quietly slipped Rennesme out with her to shop. Being a psychic had it's advantages.

Edward was back from hunting and saw the empty house and frowned. He had not been in a good mood so he decided to come back earlier. He saw that Rennesme and Alice were nowhere to be found and panicked as he searched through all the rooms and the one room left out was the room in which Jane was and he could tell that only she was there. Where did they go and if they were intending to hurt Rennesme why was Jane here, he had to know and so he opened the door and almost wished he didn't.

There standing in the side of her bed in front of her suitcase was Jane clad in only a very short black shorts and a leave nothing to imagination grey cami. She turned around noticing Edward in the doorway but his eyes were not meeting hers. They were fixed on places she'd rather not mention and she suddenly felt that she should have just listened to Alec.

Edward couldn't stop himself from staring, he couldn't tear his eyes away from her small yet beautiful figure and he was amazed because she didn't definitely look like a child. Her legs were long and ghostly pale like all of them, her waist was broad and curved at the right areas and her breast was also amazingly voluptuous for a girl her age. He suddenly felt the urge to move forward and touch her as his mind started sprouting scenarios, he rarely thought himself as a pervert but now he wasn't so sure.

Jane who was quite annoyed that he hadn't stopped staring at her yet snapped "What do you want mind reader?"

That seemed to break Edward's reverie and he met her bright crimson eyes which were narrowed down at him. He calmed himself a bit but his mind seemed incapable of forming a coherent thought before he started "I…uhh..I….." he stuttered as he looked away and almost immediately looked back at her. He never stuttered, not once in his life or existence.

Jane had a look of annoyance on her face before guessing what he was here for and said "Pixie took your little daughter shopping with Alec"

"Right" Edward finally recovered slightly but however what she said next made him come to his senses.

"Now if you're done ogling at me, I'd ask you to get out of my room" she stopped and paused before saying "Actually, I don't care if you're done or not just get out of my room"

"I was not ogling at you" Edward snapped although he knew it was childish and immature. He wasn't about to accept he had indeed been staring.

"GET. OUT" Jane said in a harsh and firm voice and Edward backed off and closed the door as he shook his head to clear it off. He stood with his back to the wall and breathed out wondering what was wrong with him, he wasn't supposed to be like this, this was not fair to Bella, yes, Bella is whom he should be thinking of right now and just then Jane's thoughts entered his mind with that nagging clarity _'Must have listened to Alec…..ughh…..men these days, complete and utter perverts….but still we were vampires….not fickle humans…why did he stare at me like I was his…..mate….'_

Edward inhaled a sharp breath as he shook hearing the word in her thoughts. No, she wasn't his mate, Bella was.

'_No, no Jane, don't be ridiculous, all vampires are probably like this, I mean it's not like you know so many things about…..uhh well that, anyway……I should change, just in case'_

Edward was despite himself a bit appalled that she had taken that so well, if it were any other girl who was in her place standing in front of him like that they would have probably blushed. Heck, Bella always blushed when she was human, granted Jane didn't have the ability to blush all she seemed to be feeling was annoyance when he was staring at her unable to resist the urge to grab her and feel her in his hands. And she wasn't even thinking one embarrassing thought considering it was an embarrassing event. That was a major blow to his monumental ego and he wondered if it was this which made him want her bad. He supposed it could be, he had girls turn into a pile of mush at the sight of him fully clothed and some even doing and thinking things he'd rather not see in their minds. Bella was unreadable so he didn't have a clue whether she was one of those girls but she was desperate whenever they were together.

Jane though was completely and absolutely in control when she saw him half – naked and he was sure any other girl would have fainted or atleast had inappropriate thoughts about him, that is if they weren't trying to throw themselves at him. Jane however told him to put his clothes on, she had stuttered yes but she recovered very quickly, much more quickly than him. Yes, that was a very bad blow to his very tender ego. Yes, that was it, it was not any stupid connection between them, she was not his mate. He was simply having these reactions because she was able to resist him while all the other girls he had met so far longed for him except Esme, Rosalie and Alice of course. Somehow, he couldn't find it in him to be happy with the revelation and he stepped down the stairs at human pace as his mind floated to her in the outrageously appealing clothing again.

For the first time, he noticed her unique scent as it hit his nostrils, her scent was like fine sandlewood and spice, a scent that was inviting and enticing. Bella's scent had been too strong, it always reminded him of the monster he was when she was human. Her floral scent could drive him crazy if he inhaled it for too long. Jane's scent though was a different story, he wanted to inhale it and it almost had a calming effect on him all the while making him want more.

He dropped on the couch in the hallway none too graciously and rubbed the bridge of his nose, he didn't know what was happening to him and he couldn't accept Carlisle's theory. Maybe, he only needed the assurance that Jane was just like the other girls he knew and saw everyday. Hell, he was behaving like a hormonal teenager, it was unsettling. He was above mortals with silly little infactuations. Jane was evil and it was a fact that evil people never felt but she felt for her brother which made her somewhat human. He wondered it going to Denali would be a good idea, he cringed as he thought of what he had to endure with Tanya.

* * *

**Alright, next chapter the Cullen's go to Alaska!**

**I felt this chapter needed to be a little light and humorous so you know JAne isn't completely monstrous and incapable of feelings, anyways the intense chapters come a lot later in the story, so enjoy people!**

**Do you want me to write different people's POV'S? I find it rather unecessary unless it is absolutely required.......so when it is needed I will write it,**

**Your getting a very fast update and I think I'll have to stall until I get 45 reviews plus I haven't written after this chapter yet so yeah, if you want an update soon then you know the number, 45 or near 50!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello readers,**

**As usual, enjoy the chapters and please leave your reviews for me,**

**TELL me immediately if I'm making anyone in this story out of character, especially Jane Volterra, okay so, here goes…………..**

**Let's skip the flight trip and all shall we?**

**CHAPTER – 11**

Jane was not happy as they were speeding through the forest to Fairbanks, the Land of the Midnight sun seemed to be very ordinary. Apparently the Cullen's found it fit to construct their fancy manor in the 'Golden Heart of Alaska', atleast this meant that there would be some distance between them and the Denali coven although it was not that far from Fairbanks, for vampires or humans for that matter. After running for about five hours through the forest, a huge manor shadowed nicely between canopy of trees came into view. Jane stopped and observed, the outer walls of the manor were painted in grey and the windows were large and not contemporary, she knew almost at once that this must be an old house, a very old one.

Alec also mirrored her thoughts about the house and he was also happy about the distance between the Denali coven and the Cullen's. _'Looks like a quaint old house……not older than the Volturi castle of course….'_

'_Home again, Oh God this is so much better than Forks' _ Esme thought as she took a step back and observed her first home as a vampire.

Edward who was always the fast runner among them was not so interested in going to Alaska and leaving behind the gloomy town of Forks where he had found his love. He had a hard time leaving the house to board the plane but he had to do it for his family and his daughter. He ran along slowly and noticed that Jane was also running slowly, he understood why, she was still wary of the Denali's and she wanted nothing more than to go to Italy.

'_I am never leaving this manor….not going to meet that mindless coven, it's good that this manor is huge enough to sate my boredom…….Alec can watch over the little monster'_ Jane snorted and murmured "Bet he likes this arrangement"

They all trudged inside after stopping to take a look at the great manor, Esme opened the large ornate wooden door with a brass handle and Carlisle pushed the door open to reveal the interior of the manor. Jane and Alec had to admit that the Cullen's had a very good and grand taste. The walls were painted in a light blue shade and chandeliers hung from the ceiling which was painted in a glowing white color. The hall was huge with four couches forming a square and at the center was a lovely glass coffee table. The floors were carpeted and they were paintings lining the walls. On the far west of the hall was a spiral staircase leading to the floors above and there were three doors on the east which probably lead to individual rooms. The hall extended into a corridor which seemed to go on forever like a dark tunnel. Jane and Alec after observing the house turned back to look at the other occupants.

Alice immediately came forward and took Alec's hand who raised his eyebrow in question but Alice payed him no mind as she lead him up the stairs saying "I'll show you to your room"

'_Great, now I'm left alone to brood…..can this day get any worse than this?'_

Edward was strolling around his house obviously uninterested because he'd been in this house before. His room was upstairs on the third floor of the manor and he wondered whether he had to shift down so that he could stay with Rennesme.

"Rennesme's room is in the second floor Rosalie, take her to her new room, I'm sure she'll love it" Esme exclaimed as she had personally designed the interior of Rennesme's room.

Rosalie who was currently holding Rennesme nodded her head before taking Rennesme up the stairs following Alice and Alec. Edward wondered whether he had to change his room but his mother clarified it by saying "Edward, your room in on the third floor, the room you used to use before"

Edward nodded to his mother and made to leave when Esme spoke up again "Jane, your room is also on the third floor on the far south, I hope you find it to your convenience"

Edward and Carlisle turned to Esme wondering if they heard her right but she continued to feign nonchalance and Edward shook his head following Jane to his room upstairs.

Jane dragged her suitcase along as she climbed up the spiral staircase and came to a stop at the third floor and looked at the wide hallway extending on both sides. She saw a door at the far south and presumed it would be her room before she walked forward.

'_They sure do have all the money in the world……'_ Jane thought looking around at all the paintings that lined the corridor. She finally came to a stop at the large oak door and turned the knob to open it. She gasped audibly at the sight in front of her eyes. It was truly a beauty, the walls were painted a deep lavender color and the floor was white marble, there was a queen sized bed with deep red duvets and pillows and a high headboard in the center of the room. There was a couch on the far corner of one side of the bed also deep red. There was a dressing table which matched the wooden framed bed's maroon color on the other side of the bed. There were two doors behind the couch leading to the bathroom and closet respectively and Jane had a small smile on her face as she thought _'Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all'_

Edward went up the stairs slower than ever slouching off like a human wondering if Esme really did want him dead. He heard Jane thinking they had all the money in the world and he snorted, as if the Volturi didn't have ten times the fortune they had accumulated. He stopped in the hallway, there were three rooms in the north and four in the south, his room was in the south just a room away from Jane's. He could take one of the rooms in the north but something wouldn't let him and so he opened the door to his room which he had styled in person and locked the door. They had to go meet the Denali's tomorrow, it was going to be a long day.

The next morn came too early for Edward's liking and he strolled around his room before just deciding to face the music as he plucked up the courage to go downstairs to face what he liked to call 'dooms day'

Emmett was sitting on one of the four black leather couches near Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Carlisle were seated opposite to him and Esme was seated alone having his daughter in her arms. All of them turned to him when he entered as the last person and all of them had different thoughts going through their mind. Emmett already had a big smirk on his face and winked at him as he thought _'Tanya will so be waiting to get it on with you, baby brother'_

Edward scowled and walked forward and took Rennesme out of Esme's arms before asking "Do I have to come, why don't you all just leave without me?"

"Edward, don't be ungrateful son, if it weren't for them and the other's we wouldn't have survived that battle, you owe them" Carlisle said in a disappointed and reprimanding voice.

"Of course" Edward sniped as he resisted the urge to roll his eyes which caused Carlisle to raise an eyebrow at his son.

"Let's go, I can't wait to meet Elezear and Carmen" Esme stood up to take the lead as none of them seemed to want to move.

"Yeah, Jasper and I are so going to have fun watching dear Eddie dodge Tanya's attempts to seduce him" Emmett grinned as he and Japer high fived each other but before either of them could speak a high reedy voice interrupted them.

"What?" Jane asked in a deadly calm voice she used only whenever she was very, very angry and Alec seemed to sense this as he too came sauntering down the stairs failing to convince his sister to come with him to Denali and thereby deciding to stay in the manor for her protection.

Emmett who was oblivious to Jane's mood just continued on saying "Oh, nothing that would concern you little Jane, Tanya will be vying for Edward's attention, that leaves you free to concentrate on Kate alone"

A wave of possessiveness and jealousy washed over Jane as she fought to control her temper and Jasper was immediately alarmed at the intensity of her feelings and he put a hand on Emmett's shoulder silently pleading him to not provoke her. Alec also sensed that his sister was angry and became anxious about what she would do. He entwined his fingers with her hand as she broke out of her trance.

Jane almost wanted to shake her head the moment Alec touched her hands, she had been so infuriated for no good reason. Why would she care if Tanya was interested in the mind reader, she could have him for all she cared. However, the intense fury she felt when the big Cullen revealed Tanya's interests contradicted her statement. She calmed down a bit before saying "Kate stands no chance against me, Cullen"

Emmett and the other's in the room seemed to believe that Kate was probably the reason for her fury a minute ago but Jasper, Alec, Alice and Carlisle were not fooled. They all looked worried as she came down the stairs and said "Well, shall we leave then?"

Alec was astounded and suspicious now, why would his sister agree to go to the Denali's now, there was something going on here and he definitely didn't feel good about it. Before he could say anything Carlisle nodded and they all proceeded to walk out of the house.

"What are you doing?" Alec asked though he knew that the others could hear, he wanted Jane to answer him.

However Jane was in no mood to offer her brother an explanation as she answered his question with a question "What am I doing?" and leaving him no room to question her further she started to run at her full speed following the Cullen's into the dense forests.

Alec shook his head and followed her, her speed really was one of the most formidable things about her other than her notorious power. He would never be able to catch her, she was just too fast like a flash of lightning. But he noticed that Edward was keeping up fairly with her as they both sped through in front of all of them. As time went by it became a race between the both of them as Alec watched running forward a little amused that someone was keeping up with his sister after four hundred years.

Edward ran faster and faster not caring about the directions as he knew where exactly he was headed because of his vampire senses. He notice Jane keeping up with him and increased his pace to the peak as he ran wanting to best her. If anything, he was the fastest vampire in the world and he wasn't about to start loosing the title now.

'_You are fast……..let's make this a race Edward….' _Jane thought as she ran to keep pace with him. Her limbs were gliding effortlessly through the trees and she was thrilled to have someone who could compete with her in speed. Perhaps it was the thrill that made her so reckless. Reckless enough to ask him that.

Edward slowed down and came to a stop in the middle of the forest covered in thick trees towering high above him and Jane came to a stop a few feet away from him. Edward knew his family was out of ear shot and he didn't know what came upon him to ask what came out of his mouth next "What do I get if I win?"

Jane's crimson eyes surveyed him before she contemplated and finally said "Hmm, you tell me"

"Anything I ask" Edward said without missing a beat as he wondered what had possessed him to be talking to Jane Volterra of all people like this.

Jane shook her head before saying "Just one thing and it applies if I win as well"

"Fine" Edward nodded and motioned with his hands for her to come forward so that they could begin their race at the same time and at the same spot.

Edward crouched down and Jane did the same, there was a fallen tree just a few feet away from both of them and Edward and Jane turned to look at each other. Golden yellow almost hazel eyes staring at bright crimson. For a moment they almost forgot what they were doing before Jane's thoughts hit Edward _'One'_ and he and Jane turned forward as he waited for her to finish her mental counting.

'_Two……Three….'_ Both Jane and Edward sprang off from their defensive position and into the forest whirring through the forests as both of them hungered to win this race.

Edward was lacing through the forests a little behind Jane who was going at an amazingly blinding speed and Edward picked up his speed as he was in the front again speeding through the forests as Jane tried to overthrow him again and again just when he would take a large leap and pace forward. Jane's body was light and less heavy which gave her a lot of speed but Edward's height was definitely an advantage. They raced on for hours not tearing their eyes of the other's form constantly trying to best the other.

Finally as the Denali's home came into view Edward slowed his pace purposefully as Jane rushed forward intent on completing it first and elated that he seemed to fall back. He allowed her to move forward as he heard her think _'The first one to reach the ice wins'_

That was going to be very easy for him, Edward thought as he smirked and crouched low again almost angling his whole body into himself before he sprang forward putting Jane behind him again and in another two leaps he had covered the entire forestry and landed on the plane smooth ice, he closed his eyes as the sun's bright light hit his face and he sparkled, thankfully the Denali's lived in a remote area where humans were scarce. He smiled as he realized that he had won the race and soon he heard her landing a few feet away from him and his smile widened as he stood up and turned around to be met with a stunning sight he would forever remember. The sunlight reflected over Jane's skin which sparkled like a thousand diamond shards covered her body and her red eyes were luminescent and glowed with a fire.

He stood breathless for a moment before Jane decided to break the silence once again "Well, tell me then, what do you want of me Edward?"

Jane was actually quite pleased that Edward won, why she was pleased she didn't know, wouldn't throwing a fit be fitting of her but she couldn't bring herself to quell the feeling of satisfaction she felt. She was anticipating what he would ask of her.

Edward walked towards her and collected himself pretty quickly this time. His smirk didn't leave his face and Jane's lips were hardened into a tight line as she stood rooted to her spot. Edward stopped right in front of her as he looked down at her and Jane noticed how tall he was for the first time. He was well over 6 feet while she was probably only 5' 6 and she had to crane her neck to look at him and she raised her eyebrow at him daring him to ask her what he wanted.

Edward chuckled quietly before moving close to her ears and saying "I think I will save my wish for later"

It was Jane's turned to be stunned as his cool breath and deep velvet voice tinkled her ears but just before she could even comprehend what had happened Edward moved away and ran back into the forest leaving a stunned Jane Volterra behind.

_**Soooooo, how was that?**_

_**I know this chapter was probably boring but hey it was essential so don't forget to review!**_

_**Any suggestion's for Tanya/Jane action? :) **_

_**xD, Read and Review!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello readers, I find some of you asking why Bella is dead and some saying you hate Bella however, I am not going to distort the characters like many people do.**

**Bella did love Edward and Edward did love Bella and for people who ask me why Bella is dead…? **

**Seriously, LOL how could Edward have two lovers hmm?**

**SO, to put it simply, it's just easier to write this with Bella dead…although I don't discredit her in anyway, I am simply in love with Edward/Jane pairing.**

**Let's get on with it now,**

**Chapter – 12**

Jane realized she was standing alone in the enemy territory when she saw that the Denali coven were just yards away. She began to panic thinking of fighting strategies but before she could crouch in a defensive position Alec landed gracefully a few feet away from her. He stood and surveyed the Denali's with cold and calculating eyes. Jane released an unnecessary breath and the other Cullen's landed on the ice just as gracefully. Esme was the first to rush forward to the Denali's as they seemed to do so as well.

Carmen and Esme hugged each other and kissed each other's cheeks. They soon began talking about Rennesme and Carmen expressed how happy she was to see Rennesme growing up with them. Carlisle stepped forward and Elezear and him shook hands and exchanged pleasantries.

Edward held Rennesme while she tried to break free but his grip was hard and restraining on her. He didn't want his daughter around the Denali's until he was absolutely sure they wouldn't go for her blood. He glared down at Rennesme who quieted down a bit.

Alice and Rosalie joined Carmen and Jasper, Edward, Rennesme and Carlisle walked with Elezear as he began to walk towards their quaint home. Jane and Alec followed not quite sure of themselves, they have never been out of the Volturi castle unless it was for terminating someone and now that they were here, they always had a paranoia.

"Say Elezear, where is Tanya?" Emmett asked grinning as he thought _'I can't wait for her to try something on Edward'_

Edward scowled at his brother and finally Rennesme broke free from his arms and slided down onto the ice. She ran forward towards the girls obviously not liking their conversation. Rosalie picked her up off the ice before leading her inside their home. Edward nearly wanted to turn around and run to his manor. Yet, that wouldn't be fitting of him and so he followed gloomily.

Alec and Jane had to agree that the Denali's home was not even nearly as good as the Cullen's. As they neared the house Jane tensed as she scented Kate. She could recognize the scent anywhere and Alec took her hand in his, comforting her and reassuring her. Kate had gotten to her at the battle in Forks and she was not pleased to see her again. She had fought her off at the time but she wasn't able to kill her then.

Everyone in the Volturi were ready to do the favour for Jane but she wanted to kill her. If not now, Jane swore she would be the one to end the vampire's existence for daring to touch her.

They stepped into the house and all the men except Edward went forward to greet Kate and Tanya, while Jane and Alec stayed outside neither wanting to go into the house full of hostile vampires.

"Edward, what a pleasure to see you again" Tanya said in a light sultry voice and came forward to stand in front of Edward.

Edward met the golden eyes of the strawberry blond haired vampire and nodded his head saying "Likewise Tanya"

Jane stiffened in the doorway looking at the exchange with a disgusted expression. Honestly, didn't the vampire even know of the term subtlety. She shook her head and finally Carmen was kind enough to invite them in as they entered their home looking around and almost immediately deeming it unworthy for a stay. Jane observed that Tanya hadn't moved away from Edward yet and this made her slightly angry but she shook it off. So the blond vampire was interested in the mind reader, what did she care about that. Kate took off with her mate Garett as soon as she had welcomed them all and this made Jane smirk. She had not gone easy on Kate that day and it seemed like she was more wounded than her.

"I wonder if you'd like to go for a hunt with me, it's been a long while since you've been here" Tanya asked once again and this got Jane's attention as she resisted the urge to glare at the vampire. Jasper and Emmett chuckled and Carmen and the girl's were already out doing something and Carlisle and Elezear were talking, pretending not to have listened and Alec was completely entranced holding Rennesme as she asked him to take her outside. Jane and Edward were the only ones feeling uncomfortable about the whole situation. Jane repeated an Italian manthra in her head to calm herself _'non mi interessa, non mi interessa, non mi interessa'_ meaning 'I don't care'

Edward directed his eyes to Jane obviously understanding what she was chanting and smiled which happened to be the wrong response as Tanya considered it as an invitation and hooked her hands in his. Edward turned his questioning gaze in her but she decided to play dumb and said "I'll lead you to the forest, there are a lot of wild moose"

Edward listened to Jane's thoughts again and smiled a fake smile at Tanya, he didn't know why he was doing this but somehow he wanted Jane to break and express her fury. He wanted her to feel just as out of control as he had been at the café. "Of course" he purred and Jane snapped her head up to glare at him as she kept on repeating the phrase fiercely in her mind, Jasper noticed the tension in the room and decided to ruin Edward's fun.

He said "Shall we accompany you, I feel thirsty as well"

Edward would have sighed in any other situation almost hugging his brother for saving him but he was not pleased now. Then again he didn't want Tanya to get the wrong idea but the single thought that he could make Jane feel like he had was almost too much to give up on. It was almost like defeating her in a way that made it too alluring. He hated her so much, her indifference to his existence was insulting and he wanted to prove that he could affect her.

Edward schooled his face into a mask of apathy before saying "If you have to" and stepped out into the cool air which wasn't much colder than his skin. Jane relaxed against the stone wall and attempted to collect her thoughts. She could no longer deny it, something was happening between her and the mind reader. She was sure of it, she had never felt such an intense amount of jealousy in all her existence. When Edward said 'of course' she almost wanted to rush forward and rip him away from the seductive blond vampire.

She shouldn't feel this way about him, it wasn't right. He was a vampire who was mourning for the loss of his mate for crying out loud. Suddenly she realized that Edward, Tanya and her were the only singles in the room. Alec was smitten with Rennesme and Jane had no doubts about his intentions for Rennesme. She couldn't stand to just sit there and observe all the other couples happily spending away their existence. She wanted to be alone and she wanted to find what this madness between her and the mind reader was. Aro could tell her but then Aro saw all of her memories and thoughts while she was with the Cullen's. If he found something wrong why wouldn't he inform her. She knew what she had to do though, she had to keep her distance with Edward Cullen, she did not like him having such a control over her emotions.

If there was anything she was able to control well, it was her emotions. She was always the stronger sibling compared to Alec. She wasn't about to let that change now. She Jane Volterra did not, would not, could not care about a bloody Cullen.

* * *

Jane was pacing up and down in the mansion in Fairbanks, she had ran back to the mansion after almost a week of bearing the flirtacious behaviour of Tanya and Edward. She had had enough and she knew she would snap and do something unwise if she was there any longer. Alec came with her, of course although he was not happy to leave Rennesme. He was asking her what was happening and saying that he knew something wasn't right.

The thing was, she knew something wasn't right too. She just couldn't explain why she felt this way about the mind reader. She had been around Volturi guards with mates for the past four hundred and fifty years and she never even batted an eyelash when the Volturi males were intimate with their partners in front of her, which was quite often as they found it funny to tease Alec and Jane about 'not getting some'

And then there was the matter that the mind reader actually liked the blond haired vermin. It almost made her entire body burn with the desire to kill Tanya and throw her into the flames. _'Perche ho cura?'_ lately she had taken to thinking in Italian. She was thinking about why she cared about what the mind reader did. It was not her business, it was not why she was here. _'Being here is simply driving me crazy'_

She flopped down on her queen sized bed in her room and stared at the ceiling for about an hour examining every detail about it until boredom began to settle in. She closed her eyes and that's when a sharp pain hit her head and she groaned, getting up and sitting on the bed. This was odd, vampires were never supposed to feel pain, well atleast not her, she was the one who caused pain and it couldn't be Kate because she needed to have physical contact to pain her. Slowly she got up with the throbbing ache in her head increasing in intensity, she opened the door and walked unsteadily down the stairs and into the hall. Nobody was there, Alec had gone out for hunting and she was the only one in the house. She took two steps forward before suddenly she fell to the ground screaming in pain. Pain, like none other penetrated her body everywhere as she screamed and almost immediately she knew what was happening. She had felt this pain only once in her existence and she would never forget that time but how it was possible she didn't understand. Alec had killed him, ripped him apart with his hands and thrown him into the fire. She had seen it and yet here she was on the floor writhing in pain.

Finally the pain seemed to recide and she heard a high pitched baritone voice say "Pleasure to meet you again dear Jane"

She looked up eyes wide with disbeleif at the vampire in front of her, staring at her with bright crimson eyes. The figure standing in front of her was tall and regal looking in the cloak, his auburn hair reaching his eyebrows. She was only able to utter one word in her current state of bewilderment and shock _"Stephanovich_"

"Ah, I see you still remember me" the baritone voice chanted as the figure circled around Jane looking down at her with his malicious eyes. "Of course, how could you forget..." he continued to circle Jane, his deep blue cloak swirling around him. Suddenly, he bent down upon Jane's form on the floor and said "After all, I could never forget you" he traced Jane's cheek with his index finger as she looked at him still unable to believe in the vampire's existence. "Forgive me for doing this dear Jane but I have no choice" he said as another bout of pain shook her body and she screamed out aloud writhing underneath him. She felt herself being picked up off the floor and being carried away as she shook in unbearable pain again and again. She dearly wished Alec was there with her now. The pain was so unberable that she was barely able to think, let alone being bothered about what was and what was going to happen to her.

* * *

**Cliffhanger!, okay okay, I'm sure your all bouncing with questions but hey, be patient and read on the forthcoming chaps to understand better but you can guess what is going on...**

**REVIEW GUYS! the plot get's thicker from now on...**

**Bye! Remember_ "All in due time"_**

**_You will have it all explained if you continue to read and review the story, sorry for no Tanya/Jane action for now but I promise there will be in the future..._**

**_bye again! R&R!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hai there everyone,**

**First off, thankyou to all my reviewers! It means a lot to me that you've all stuck with my story for this long and given it a chance and I hope you'll do the same in the future! :)**

**If you want to see the pictures of Jane's dress or anyone else's which I mention you'll find it in my profile...it helps if you look at the pics so you get the general surroundings...**

**So, here we go,**

**CHAPTER - 13**

"Edward, can I speak with you?" Jasper asked having waited long enough, the emotions coming off of Edward and Jane were confusing to him and although he could guess about the situation, he didn't want to make any assumptions without Edward having a say in the matter.

Edward looked up from the book he had been reading and met Jasper's eyes, he had a sinking feeling that the conversation with Jasper would not be pleasant and he probed Jasper's mind to see what he wanted to talk about but Jasper was reciting the German national anthem in his head. Edward sighed and stood up intent on getting this over and done with.

They both walked side by side, neither daring to break the silence than engulfed them and after he was sure they were out of earshot, Jasper turned around to face Edward. Edward stopped staring at Jasper as well as they both stood like that for about an hour before Jasper decided to break the ice.

"You want Jane" and it was a statement and not a question.

Edward thought for about a moment and said "Yes, I do" and Jasper who wasn't prepared to hear the truth from Edward faltered as his mouth dropped a bit in shock of what the other had admitted.

Edward sighed running his hands through his hair, "I cannot fool you like the others Jasper, you feel what I feel"

Jasper shook his head a little before replying "Still, I thought you'd lie through your teeth for hours before you admitted it"

"Well, I knew that would be useless" Edward moved to sit on a rock covered barely in ice. He ran his hands through his hair again in agitation. Lately, he'd been feeling a lot more agitated than he ever was and it was frustrating him, all these urges he had when Jane was around, it didn't make sense to him and most of all he didn't want it to make sense to him but he had to let out his feelings to atleast one person in his family if he was going to not just blast some day or another.

Jasper felt Edward's frustration and moved closer to his youngest brother and sat down next to him on the rock, "What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing...obviously" Edward said somehow feeling betrayed that Jasper would think he'd betray Bella like that. This was just a phase of his life and when Jane goes back to the Volturi, everything would be back to normal.

"It has nothing to do with betrayal Edward, your lust for Jane is overpowering and intense unlike Bella, she has a lot of power over you" although it was harsh to make such a statement to his brother, he wasn't going to sugar coat the details. Edward needed to know what he was up against.

"I can resist, I've resisted my singer's blood" Edward said although he sounded unsure about his reasoning.

Jasper laughed a bit at Edward's comparison, he clearly didn't know much about the vampire world, "Bloodlust is different from the need to mate Edward, you underestimate the force of lust"

Edward didn't know what to say to that so he just kept silent and stared at the black night wondering about Jasper's conviction. Would he really crack someday and mostly would he regret it if he cracked, why did it have to be Jane, why did she evoke such desires in him.

* * *

Alec drained the second wild moose in the Alaskan forest's before deciding that he had fed enough for the time and decided to lay back on the grounds covered in snow. People would probably freeze in this temperature but he wasn't a human. He was a monster, a predator who lived by taking other's lives and blood.

He had killed innumerable people in his lifetime or existence and he hadn't felt remorse after a while, after a while it all became instincts, survival instincts. He had cared for none except his sister for almost four centuries but now that had changed. He loved Rennesme, there was no doubt in his mind about how he felt for her. He had just made his life all the more complicated now but he wouldn't change it if he had the choice. Jane would probably be agreeable, despite popular belief, his sister cared for his happiness and she wouldn't stand in the way between him and Rennesme. The Cullen's were going to be a problem though, especially Edward since he seemed to hate the mere presence of him with Rennesme. And Jane, he despised Jane, he could see it in the telepath's eyes and although he knew it was to be expected he still couldn't shake off the feeling that something was going on between the two.

He got up and ran towards the Fairbanks mansion, he landed in the front doors of the quaint house and opened the door's. He entered and took off to meet Jane in her room on the third floor but was surprised to see that she wasn't there. Her scent of sandalwood was still lingering in the air but she wasn't there. He wondered if she'd gone hunting but Jane had gone to hunt just yesterday and there was no way she would have gone without telling him. He searched the house and all around before he started to panic a bit, he had a gut feeling that something terrible had happened and as he entered the hall again he felt another scent hit his nostrils which he hadn't noticed before, it was the scent of mint that finally made him panic in full force. He had hoped to never smell such a scent again, he tore through the hall looking for something, anything to disprove his assumption.

He saw a small paper resting on the glass coffee table, fluttering slightly in the wind and took small steps to near the table. He stopped just as he was in reach of the paper and stood stock still as his mind and heart seemed to be beating again as if he were a human and he was sure his hand would have been trembling were he a human now. He took the small inconspicious parchment and opened it. Nothing could have prepared him for what he read.

_Dear Alec,_

_When you see this, I'll be long gone with Jane, I'm sure you are stunned to know how I exist still but you see my friend when your as old as me, you get to know certain, shall I say...parlor tricks..._

_That being said, I will take care of your sister very well, she is in capable hands, right where she belonged, belongs and will belong forever, with me. Do not try to find her Alec, she will be mine and I will allow no one to take her away from me this time._

_Your's sincerely,_

_Stephan._

Alec dropped the parchment in his hand as the wind was knocked out of him. How? was the only thought that occupied his mind, he fell on the couch, he had made sure, made damn sure that he was gone for good but he should have known. He should have known better than to leave Jane unprotected. It was all his fault, he sat up and began to ruin the Cullen's household in his anger. Anger at himself for being so careless, anger about Jane being taken away again by him of all people.

He began to panic as he imagined what Stephan must have done to his sister and stopped demolishing the house. He just had to find a way to get to her. But how, Demetri was dead, there was no tracker other than Demetri in the Volturi. He had to tell Aro, he had to go back to Italy and tell Aro, he only hoped he knew what to do. He knew that following the trails of Jane and Stephan would be useless, knowing Stephan. He could not face him alone and escape and there was the matter of finding Jane which was going to be nearly impossible. Even with Demetri, it was exceptionally hard. Alec ran off into the night, cursing and breaking the trees in his anger.

* * *

Edward and Jasper walked towards the Denali's home after a long time. Edward didn't know why but he was feeling distressed. He shook his head trying to clear his head off but the ominous feeling wouldn't go away. He entered the house of the Denali's and sat by the couch near the fireplace wondering why he was feeling like this now.

Just then, he saw one of Alice's visions in his mind.

'_Jane was wearing a black silk robe that revealed too much of her cleavage and she was running at a human pace, looking back and forth and left and right. Her surroundings were unclear as it was too dark, darker than the night._

_Suddenly she stopped and stared straight ahead, there was a tall regal looking figure walking towards Jane as she backed away but in a moment, he pranced forward and swept Jane off in his arms as he asked "Where are you trying to go, my love?" his red eyes shimmered in the dark as he gazed down at Jane._

_Jane looked stunned and afraid before the other figure pressed his lips to hers despite Jane's protests'_

Edward growled loudly attracting the attention of his family members as Alice came out of her vision and stood with the rest of their family cautiously observing Edward.

The rational part of Edward's mind knew he was being impractical, he shouldn't care about what happens to Jane, he didn't have to be angry but god was he angry. He was furious, he wanted to rip the vampire who had forced himself on Jane with his own hands. His instinctual part of mind told him to run and find Jane. It was with barely concealed rage that he sat in the couch looking into the fire place to collect himself.

"What is wrong Edward?" Carlisle asked looking at his son with worry. As Edward didn't seem to be in any mood to reply Alice related what she had seen to all of them. Carlisle looked thoughtful and disturbed, "Who was this other vampire?"

"I don't know" Alice said looking confused and irritated. She really did not want to have visions about the evil witch, after all what relevance were they to her.

"Serves her right" Rosalie spoke up and added "I hope they do something terrible to the witch"

"Yeah, I really hope they do" Emmett said oblivious of how his statements were affecting Edward who was livid with anger at the moment.

Jasper who was the only one who could sense Edward's absolute fury sent calming waves to him before slowly approaching Edward's still form, "Alice's vision's are only subjective Edward"

Everyone except Carlisle looked at Jasper in shock before observing Edward and finally seeming to understand his feelings.

Rosalie looked outraged before she shouted "You cannot tell me that you care about that bitch Edward!, she deserves what she gets"

Edward stood up finally snapping and said "I cannot believe you out of all people would say that Rosalie" he stormed out and ran into the forest with Jasper and Alice tailing him.

Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme stood shocked and unable to absorb and accept what had transpired. They all knew there was something going on between Jane and Edward but they never thought that Edward would react this way for Jane. Carlisle sighed, he had really hoped it didn't have to come down to this but as always, life was always complicated from the moment he turned Edward. He shook his head trying to come to terms with the fact that Edward did indeed care about Jane, if not care, he was atleast compelled to protect her. He had to just wait and see what transpired from now on.

* * *

**Alright, how was this chapter?**

**I know I've made you all wait for this one but hey…**

**Read and review, I'll update sometime this week, if I get 20 reviews for this chapter, yes twenty, 20 reviews or else well…you gotta wait it out,**

**Bye! Do enjoy reading this one! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello readers,**

**I decided to post this chapter in today as I am going to concentrate on my other stories from now on…. Don't worry, you'll get updates, just not as quickly as before…..**

**Eight reviews for the last chapter, honestly guys I'm expecting more reviews if you want me to update as soon as possible...**

**I would love it if you guys review! ****J**

**And by the way, if you want to look at the dresses, the pics are in my profile!**

**CHAPTER-14**

Jane woke up and the first thing that entered her mind was how she could wake up, she was a vampire and vampires didn't sleep. She noticed that she was lying on a comfy bed and that her surroundings were dark. She closed her eyes and willed herself to remember what had happened but her mind seemed to be in some confines. She couldn't remember but she felt dread. She moved her hands and touched the soft fabric of the bedsheets, she was wondering where she was and why she was here. She couldn't escape the sense of dread she was feeling.

Suddenly a bright light assaulted her eyes and she saw a women or rather a vampire judging by the red eyes, she was tall and had a muscular build, she was wearing a dark green velvet cloak and a hood that covered her hair. She was beautiful like every other vampire in the world which was no surprise to Jane but what irked Jane was the fact that this vampire didn't seem to be afraid of her. Maybe, she didn't know her or her powers or did she have better powers than herself. Jane doubted it and observed with keen eyes as the other vampire came forward.

"I trust you slept well" she said and Jane was now more confused than ever. How could she sleep, she was a vampire, she hadn't slept in four centuries or did this vampire have some power which was the equivalent of Alec's.

Jane tried to move and sit up but found out that she couldn't. She tried again and failed to get up, she was sure that no earthly chains could restrict a vampire and began to panic. She tried again and again but to no avail, at last she looked at the other vampire in the room. "What is happening, why do you have me?"

"Ah, that will be explained in due time Jane Volterra, for now I think our master would like to see you"

Jane was beyond outraged as she shouted "WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE?"

"It will be wise on your part to keep your patience Jane"

Jane was furious and focused her eyes on the other vampire fully intending to torture her to the brink of insanity. She fell to the groung writhing and screaming in agony, just then the door opened to reveal another cloaked figure. He was also tall, muscular and had red eyes and Jane was distracted for a moment before she used her power on him as well as he fell forward and screamed. Jane tried to get her hands free from whatever it was that was holding her back but found it impossible to free her hands. It was like an invisible hand was holding her down. At that moment, the female vampire stood up and locked eyes with Jane and the male vampires screeches of pain stopped. Jane felt her mind go blissfully blank and she leaned her head back as she heard the female vampires voice "I think we should ask Larisa to free her mind"

"But master ordered us to bring her in the same state Manda" Jane heard the male vampire say as she felt her mind drifting closer to unconciousness and for once in a long time she felt pure undiluted fear at her predicament. It was obvious that these vampires, whoever they were had a lot of powers and she didn't know why they had her here.

Manda was considering her mates statement before the door burst open again and Larisa entered. "It's time to free her mind and our master is on his way here at the moment, Manda, lift your powers"

Manda did as she was told and saw Jane opening her eyes again and felt weary, she had heard about the witch twins' power but she didn't expect that the pain could be so agonizing. Larisa focused her eyes on Jane as well, intending to finish the job her master had given her.

Jane slowly felt her mind and body return to a state of conciousness before she felt some barrier in her mind break and images of what had transpired in Faribanks came to her with startling clarity. Her breaths became erratic and she tried in vain to get up and flee again and the ominous baritone voice interrupted her struggles as her breath caught in her throat. She saw him dressed in the deep bule cloak, his auburn hair forming a halo, his deep red eyes piercing her own.

"Ah, your awake Jane" she turned her eyes to meet the pair of crimson eyes staring at her and at that moment she knew her struggles would be hopeless. She felt dread take hold of her mind and heart as her captor sauntered forward.

"Leave us" the baritone voice chanted and the other three vampires in the room bowed their head and left closing the door behind them. Jane was still to stunned to speak, she wished it was all a nightmare but she knew better.

She tried to break free of the binds again and succeeded this time and threw herself to the other corner of the room as she heard the other vampire laugh. She was scanning the room with her eyes to make a quick escape but there were no windows, no light except from the room itself and it had no view of the world around it. She was truly trapped.

"You look tantalisingly beautiful dear Jane..."

And for the first time Jane took notice of what she was wearing. It was a red strapless dress that hugged her curves a little too tightly, it came up before her knees at the front exposing her long and pale legs.(_Dress on Profile_). She understood the implications of why she was dressed in such a fashion, she was Stephan's only obsession, she had been for centuries and she knew he would stop at nothing to have her. She gulped and willed herself to calm a bit and think of a way to escape.

Stephan was now circling the room as he came closer to Jane, "I had thought that after such a long time I would loose my interests in you but you..." suddenly he came closer to Jane trapping her between the wall and himself as he put his two arms on the wall, restraining Jane's movements.

Jane looked at him with unrelenting eyes, she was not going to show fear, he continued saying "You never cease to make me long for you Jane..." he traced his finger over her cheeks as she stood as still as a marble statue, not daring to breath. It was only when he brought one of his restraining hands to her thighs than Jane began to panic. She felt his ice cold hands, colder than her own drawing circles in the smooth skin of her legs.

Before she could stop herself her power overflowed from her as Stephan's face twisted in agony before she threw him off from her and darted out of the door. She heard Stephan scream in outrage and then laugh as she fell forward and hit the floor, cracking it as her mind went blissfully blank again.

* * *

Edward ran through the forests, at a loss for what to do and what not to do. He knew he shouldn't care, it was better off that she was dead for God's sake. His family was right, he shouldn't be acting like this just because he had some lecherous thoughts about Jane and that was all it was pure lust. More so, he hated Jane for making him feel that way. He cursed his vampire instincts as he ran faster so that neither Jasper nor Alice could catch up with him. His vampire instincts were the ones urging him to find Jane, by now he was past the point where he denied she was his mate. But he had controlled his vampire instincts around Bella and he sure as hell wasn't going to flip now.

Besides, it was not like Jane couldn't take out the other vampires by herself, she could make them all fall like flies to the ground. He still shuddered at the memory of that day while she had him in her mercy. That was exactly what was so different about Jane and Bella. Jane didn't need him, other than both of their vampire instincts compelling them to be with the other, he knew that there was no feelings involved. That was why he shouldn't care and he wouldn't care. He stopped having made the decision. Five minutes later Alice and Jasper came out of the trees to stand next to him.

"Let's go back" Edward said voice firm with his conviction. But then his mind wavered again as Alice had another vision.

'_There was a large king sized bed in a room lit with candles and Jane was lying on the bed, unconscious, her eyes were closed and she didn't seem to be aware of anything happening around her._

_Suddenly the vampire who had been in Alice's vision before sauntered forward towards Jane's form, hid ruby red eyes glinting maliciously, he said "Manda, wake her"_

_As soon as the vampire had said this Jane woke up and frantically looked around her spotting the tall regal looking vampire directly in front of the bed. Her eyes focused on him to torture but suddenly she started screaming and writhing in pain._

_The other vampire moved forward now directly on top of Jane in the bed as he said "You should know better than to try that with me, my love"_

_Jane still struggling in pain didn't scream as she writhed again and again, her face twisted in agony. The other vampire touched Jane's cheek which made Jane glare at the vampire through agonized eyes. She said "When A…Alec finds you…" and started writhing violently again as she clawed at the sheets of the bed._

"_Ah, but he will not find me dear Jane" the vampire said before planting his lips on Jane's struggling form and pulling away the sheets covering her to reveal her long pale legs. He started to press kisses to Jane's neck and collar all the while making her pained. He pulled away abruptly and slapped Jane hard across her face and said "Why must you struggle so much?" he took hold of Jane's cheek in his marble hands as Jane glared at him without defiance or fear._

_Jane opened and closed her mouth several times gasping for air before she said "You killed my mother" and began to scream as intense bouts of pain shook her body and the bed broke with a crack'_

* * *

Edward stood still, shocked by the last statement Jane made, they were millions of questions running through his mind. Who was the other vampire, why was he able to cause Jane pain, did he share her gift, if so, why wasn't Jane able to use her power on him as well. He was furious, he was confused, he almost wanted to rip the vampire apart to shreds for ever daring to touch and kiss Jane like that. He wanted to almost smash something down in his fury of someone touching her, hurting her like that, he clenched and unclenched his fists as Jasper's calming waves hit him and he relaxed a bit. Still, he now had to grudgingly agree that he admired Jane, if only a little, her thoughts when she glared at the vampire causing her such pain belayed no fear. Not a single thought in her mind seemed to be even laced with the tendrils of fear, rather it was absolute hatred that wasn't marred even when the worst of the pains raked her body.

"Maybe we should help her" Alice ventured, having seen it for herself, she couldn't allow anyone to suffer like that when she could do something about it, even if it was Jane of the Volturi.

"We can't Alice, we don't know where she is besides the Volturi will find her anyway" Edward said after an hour contemplating things. He wasn't going to put his family in danger again, especially not for someone like Jane although he now had to question why Jane was who she was.

'_You killed my mother'_ that sentence seemed to repeat itself in his mind over and over again. He had always thought that Jane was born evil but now he had a reason to doubt it.

* * *

**Edward is not in denial people, he doesn't really have any romantic feelings for Jane, just a need to mate which makes him compare her with Bella unconsciously, he still hates her and he has good reason to but now he is starting to reconsider….**

**He just feels the urge to protect her because she is his mate…the feelings will take a long time to surface in both of them! **

**Read and review, **

**Do enjoy reading! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone,**

**I hope it wasn't a long wait for you guys but sadly my other stories are getting much more reviews and I feel compelled to write them first, sorry, pouts Review a lot and you'll get updates in no time at all.**

**So where were we, yes, Jane's kidnapping, **

**Alright, a little explanation will be useful for you guys to understand the story better I think, so here goes,**

**I just saw twilight movie and I just hate Bella's character so bloody much, there's going to be bashing in this story!**

_**Stephanovich is a vampire who has had an interest in Jane while she was human, you will get to know the detailed story about Jane's past in the upcoming chapters, I'm doing some research at the moment about the time line and all. Anyway, Alec and the Volturi thought they had killed Stephan once and for all but that's not the case. He has grown stronger over the years and now he has formed a powerful coven just like the Volturi, in secracy. The coven members and their powers are listed below,**_

_**Stephanovich - Borrows powers although he can borrow only one power at a time.**_

_**Manda - Induces a state of unconciousness.**_

_**Larisa - Creates mental illusions.**_

_**Leo - Has a power to put binds on vampires and human making them unable to move.**_

_**Arkady - Tracker**_

_**Edmund - Telekinesis, **_

_**Well there, that's the thing you need to know and there are other vampires in the coven as well but for now this is all that's important. Note that except Edmund all these names are Russian. **_

**Yes, I could have explained all their powers as the story progresses but I think it will be easier for you to read and understand now that I've mentioned it...**

**Sorry for the long intro, enjoy reading,**

**CHAPTER - 15**

Jane was pacing up and down in the vast ancient room thinking of a way to escape out of the sticky situation she had gotten herself into. She couldn't believe all those vampires had powers. Atleast now she knew what she was up against, she could only guess how many other vampires Stephan must have enrolled into his coven over the years. She really hoped Alec would find a way to rescue her, she didn't know why she was left to roam around unprotected.

It didn't make sense for them to leave her like this, she thought about it and suddenly she realized that she wasn't free. She was beeing fed illusions by someone or rather some vampire. She looked around at her surroundings, to test her theory she went to the window through which the sunlight filtered through and stretched her hand, it didn't sparkle. Someone was creating illusions in her mind and therefore it was only her mind that was in this place, whatever said place was, she truly felt alone and scared. What were these vampires capable of doing, she understood Stephan's obsession with her to be his mate but she couldn't accept that that was the only intent for him kidnapping her. Was he intending to overthrow the Volturi, was he using her as a bait, it must have been it and suddenly she didn't want Alec to come for her. Her brother would be too over ridden with anger to look logically at what he was facing.

She sighed and wondered where in the world she could be, she was still dressed in the revealing dress that exposed her pale legs off. She stared at herself and wondered why Stephan was so obsessed with her even after such a long time. There were a lot of vampires who were far more beautiful that her, the blond Cullen for example and then she stopped breathing and wondered what the Cullen's would be thinking of her mysterious disappearance, probably relieved, she snorted. However, she knew why Stephan was so obsessed with her, their history ran deep and it was nothing she wanted to remember about. She stretched her illusional legs and leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes as an image of bronze hair and deep golden eyes appeared at the forefront of her mind. She wondered to whom the hair and eyes belonged as her mind conjured another image of the face of Edward before she opened her eyes blinking furiously, why was she imagining about him of all people.

* * *

Aro was in a towering temper, he couldn't believe that the ancient vampire was still alive, he had been naive to believe he would be so easy to kill. Caius had already reprimanded him for sending Jane away, he was blaming him for all that was happening and Aro had to force Alec to use his power on Caius for if he didn't Aro would have personally killed Caius in his fury. Marcus was as always acting indifferrent and for the first time in eons he felt the need to punch his brother and elicit some feeling out of him. He knew it wouldn't be easy to find Jane, everyone in the castle was apprehensive of the return of the Ancient.

He sighed, he had to ask them for help, there was no other way and she would be the only one who could help them find Jane. And he decided it was about time he told about Jane and Edward to Alec as well, he would not be pleased with the idea of the Cullen's helping.

He barked, "Felix, call Alec now" and Felix scampered away to the private rooms to fetch Alec.

"Aro, you wanted to see me" Alec came without delay, worry apparent on his features. It had been a week since Jane had been kidnapped and he was grew anxious by the day. He wanted to get out and just search for her but knew all his attempts would be futile.

"Yes Alec, I think we need to ask the Cullen's to help us find Jane" Aor said in a firm voice that left no room for argument.

Alec looked apprehensive before nodding and said "Alright" although he didn't exactly like the idea but he knew the seer could be extrordinarily helpful to their plight.

Aro then waved a hand dismissing Alec, he had intended to tell Alec about Edward but he knew now was not the time, besides Alec was close to figuring it out by himself anyway. He now had a call to make, he wanted Giana's services.

* * *

Jane suddenly opened her eyes and felt the soft bed beneath her, she looked around and saw that she was in the same room she had awoken in earlier. She tried to move her hands but she was bound again and she turned to look at who it was that had finally shattered the illusion.

"You are a clever girl Jane" said a lilting voice and Jane observed the women standing in the door way. Her face was angelic like all other vampires, she had long blond hair that reached her back and she wore the same green cloak that the other vampires wore.

"You see, people take time to realise that they are in an illusion but you found out almost immediately" the women came forward, "I am Larisa by the way, it's a pleasure to meet you Jane Volturi"

Jane nodded her head wondering why she was being sopken to at all, wasn't she the prisoner here. "Why can't I move?"

"Oh, that must be Leo's doing" Larisa walked forward and finally tentatively took a seat on Jane's bed as she stared at nothing in particular. Jane felt her apprehension grow as she wondered why the enemy was making an attempt to be friendly with her.

Suddenly Larisa turned and said "You have a significant other"

It was a statement and not a question and immediately Jane shook her head, "No, I'm too young to have a mate"

"Ah, young love" Larisa closed her eyes and shook her head with a small smile on her face.

Jane looked offended that the women would assume things about her and said "I'm not in love with anyone"

"Not yet" Larisa said smile widening as she finally turned to look at Jane. Jane only then noticed that her eyes were amber instead of the deep crimson she had expected.

"Why are you talking to me?" Jane asked and added, "Are you going to tell Stephan about this so called love of mine?"

Larisa shook her head and tutted before she chastised, "No and I thought you might want to talk to someone, no?"

Jane considered the weird female vampire for a moment before deciding that she'd rather be sane and said "No" She promptly closed her eyes and refused to open them. She really hoped someone would come and rescue her before she went insane.

* * *

Edward was moping again, ever since Alice had had the last vision of Jane, he'd been on the edge refusing to speak to anyone except Reenesme, he went to hunt alone, ignored Alice and Jaspers worried looks and Rosalie's glares of annoyance and Emmett's thoughts of how he hoped a gruesome death would befall Jane.

He couldn't get himself around the concept of why he cared, he was pacing in his room in Fairbanks, the scent of Jane still lingered faintly in the air and he took deep whiffs of the aroma now fading from the air around.

He couldn't help but wonder if his relationship with Bella was not as strong as he thought it to be, Bella was almost too easy, she wanted to be with him, confessed that she loved him even when she knew him only for a short time, her relationship with him bordered on obsession. And these new feelings of lust Jane evoked in him were strong, too much strong than he had ever felt for Bella. What he felt for Bella paled in comparison to what he felt with Jane and again he wondered if his feelings were magnified because Jane didn't need him, didn't want him and definitely wouldn't submit to anyone easily. However, she hadn't tortured him since that day in Forks and she had said, well not said but thought to apologize the next time she did it to him but it was merely a sting compared to what she could do.

There was a knock on his door and he felt irritated before he realized it was Carlisle, he sighed and opened the door as Carlisle stepped in carefully masking his thoughts so that Edward wouldn't be able to read them.

"Aro called, he needs our help in finding Jane" Carlisle said, his face a mask of apathy and his mind devoid of thoughts.

"Did he give us a choice?"

"No" Carlisle said and sighed, "He told me he only needs Alice's help but that we all are welcomed to go along"

"If we refuse?" Edward asked though he knew that they wouldn't and he couldn't just go along with what was happening anymore.

"We can't Edward, I know you want to help son and I don't feel disappointed in you for it"

Edward looked up at his sire in disbelief, Carlisle had all but wanted him away from Jane and now he was stating that he didn't feel disappointed about the way he felt with Jane.

Carlisle looked amused for a moment before he nodded, "I wasn't so happy with the idea of her being your mate at first but as I pondered about it I thought it was for the better"

Edward looked at his father like he had gone mad, what was Carlisle trying to say to him and he prodded his father's mind but came up empty.

Carlisle chuckled quietly before continuing, "Well it's good to see that you are not spiraling down into depression like we all thought you would when Bella died, we all feared that we were going to loose you son and Jane….although not a…healthy choice for a mate" Edward snorted at the word but Carlisle payed no mind as he continued, "is able to invoke feelings in you….feelings I've rarely seen you exhibit"

Edward was at a loss for what to say, he knew now that no matter what his family would support him, they would take time to come around but they would come around, there was no doubt in his mind about it. He was surprised at himself for accepting this so easily, when Bella died he had thought he had no reason to live anymore except Reenesme and he had thought he would forever drown in loneliness and mourn for his lost mate but Jane had turned up and everything just started changing slowly but surely.

"I've informed Aro that we would be in Italy by this week" Carlisle said and Edward nodded before Carlisle left with a resounding thump of the door.

It was two days later that Alice had a vision that made Edward come out of his room, finally breaking his constant brooding.

_Jane was looking at Edward with disbelieving eyes as she said, "How did you get here?"_

_Edward smiled genuinely and said "I have my ways" coyly._

_Jane looked incredulous lifting an eyebrow before she had a confused look on her face, "Why did you come here?"_

_Edward looked unsure of how to answer the question before he was saved from it by Jane answering it herself, "Aro forced you to, figures"_

_Edward hesitated only for a short while before saying, "No, it wasn't just because of Aro"_

_Jane looked incredulous again and Edward averted his eyes from her face for a minute before he looked at her again and said "I…I…wanted to rescue you, needed to actually…" _

_Jane folded her hands across her chest before she said "Explain"_

_Edward who thought actions spoke better than words lowered himself towards her as Jane started to look confused and then terrified and then absolutely disbelieving as he finally touched his lips to hers._

_The reactions to the kiss were instantaneous, Edward pushed Jane's little form on to the bed as he kissed Jane's lips and his hands started roaming. Jane pulled herself away from him with an utter look of disbelief on her face about what they had done before she rasped out, "What are you doing?"_

_Edward sighed coming to his senses for just a minute, "You're my mate Jane"_

_The vision ended with Jane's wide eyes staring at him like he had lost his mind._

He was terrified and exhilarated at the same time.

**So, yeah that's pretty much it,**

**Do you want the vision to come true? Bet you guys do but I still haven't decided on that.**

**Excuse me if I bash Bella in this story, **

**And review lots or you'll have to wait a long time for an update,**

**I AM PLANNING TO WRITE ANOTHER JANE/EDWARD fanfic with Bella alive, tell me if I should go on with it, no worries, I will be completing this story as well.**

**I am obsessed with this pair though and I would like to write another fic on both of em! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey there you all,**

**Firstly, I'm really sorry for the long wait and second thankyou to all of you who read and reviewed for my other stories as well. **

**Enjoy reading!**

**CHAPTER – 16**

Felix and Heidi lead the Cullen family through the dark tunnels that lead to the throne chamber of the Volturi, for any normal observer it would have seemed that the vampires were not under any stress but Edward knew better and the thoughts of both Felix and Heidi surprised him to say atleast, he had never thought the Volturi members to be caring of each other.

'_I really hope the seer could lead us to Jane, Aro should have never sent her away…'_ were Heidi's thoughts and Edward could see how tense her shoulders were.

Felix was not as caring as Heidi about Jane's fate but still seemed to be worried, were these vampires capable of emotion even when they fed on people not respecting the emotions of humans, Edward thought but then again Rosalie fed on animals and yet didn't have an ounce of care about humans.

She was shouting her disapproving thoughts at him as they walked towards the chambers, _'I cannot believe I am getting dragged into this! Why the hell can't you choose someone less problematic as your mate Edward?'_

'_Oh wait, I know, you need all the attention!' _Edward growled low in his throat and turned to glare at Rosalie who glared right back. Did she really think he did all this too seek attention, deep down he knew Rosalie cared about him but her certain attitudes were intolerable and the bitchiness masked her care most of the time.

Alice and Jasper were silent, Alice knew the weight that was placed on her shoulders was great and feeling her anxiety, Jasper always kept an eye on her staying as close to her as possible, Jasper was an over protective mate but then again so was Emmett and even Carlisle, above all else their kind was loyal to their mate and protective of them, he remembered the time when he was like that with Bella but his anxiousness was never so grating when he was around her and she was a fragile human unlike Jane.

Now, he was feeling more and more guilty for everytime he had put off the thought of helping Jane, he felt like he could never redeem himself for his actions and the guilt was all consuming and crushing. He literally jumped when anyone so much as touched him and even his precious daughter couldn't break through to him. Now that he was here to help the Volturi find Jane, he finally felt like a big burden had been lifted off of his shoulder and Alice's vision still kept haunting his mind.

They reached the ornate doors of the throne room and Edward immediately remembered the time when Jane had opened them, that was a long time ago and Edward wondered if he had felt any connection to her at that time. Heidi opened the doors and they all entered to find the three brothers seated in their throne, Reneta, Alec and Chelsea were with them all of them tense and the air was thick with anticipation.

Aro at once got up and glided forward as Carlisle stepped up and they both greeted each other, Aor as always started with "It is a pleasure to meet you again so soon my friend"

"Likewise Aro" Carlisle said non comitally, his tone nothing but polite disinterest.

Aro then proceeded saying "I wish our meeting were under better circumstances but as you all know Jane was taken from your mansion just three weeks ago, now I know it isn't of relevance to your lives but…" he turned to Alice and asked "have you had any visions of Jane?"

"Yes" Alice replied and continued to tell everyone about the visions she'd had about Jane, by the time he finished Alec's anger was palpable to everyone in the room and he left hurriedly as he was close to letting his power run loose.

Aro thought about the visions for a moment before saying "Well the vampire you saw in your visions is Stephanovich, he is an ancient much like Alistair, a wanderer and a nomad but very ambitious as well"

Edward couldn't contain his curiosity and anxiety anymore as he asked "Does he share Jane's power then?"

Aro turned to Edward and said "No" in a solemn voice and continued seeing the expression of confusion in Edward's face, "He has a very tricky power, his power is that he can borrow the gifts of other vampires"

Edward's sharp intake of breath was heard around the chamber and he asked "How long can he borrow the gift?"

"Indefinitely" Aro said eyebrows creasing slightly.

"So we would all be useless in defending ourselves against him" Jasper said as he knew that without their specific gifts the odds of winning were next to none but then again if there was only one vampire but someone who was daring enough to kidnap a member of the Volturi must be a fool to be alone.

"Not exactly" Aro paced the room in front of the Cullens, "He could only borrow one gift at a time so we still have some advantage, however I fear his coven would have more members with gifts to support him"

"We guessed as much" Carlisle said quietly.

"So it's war then?" Jasper asked wanting to know what he was up against.

"I fear so…"

"Why does he want Jane?" Rosalie asked with barely contained disdain surprising them all.

"Stephan was always obsessed with her, this is not the first time this has happened" Aro said now a prominent frown visible on his impeccable vampiric features.

"And that is why you should have never sent her away!" Caius shouted getting up and gliding away mush like Alec had done moments ago.

"He's related to them" Edward said and Aro nodded contemplating what to do.

"If you have any more visions inform me, Heidi take them to their quarters" Aro said dismissing all of them.

* * *

Jane really hated the whole sleeping and waking up in the dreadful place part of her imprisonment, she glared at the tall lady who had dared to put her into such a state but said lady held her hands up and said "Dare to use your power and I will put you to sleep again Jane Volturi"

Jane smirked and said "Well, that doesn't seem like an unpleasant fate now does it?" she focused her eyes and immediately the women fell forward in pain. "Tell me where I am…." Jane said keeping her glare firmly on her latest victim.

She stopped her torture momentarily to hear the gasps of breath from the women before she was enveloped in the feeling of blankness again but before she could pass out completely a voice called out "She has to feed, master gave me orders to take her today"

She heard the other women, presumably the one she had tortured screech, "YOU DEAL WITH HER! She is a damn psychotic! I do not know what our sire finds in her!"

She heard the quick rush of footsteps before the door slammed shut and a lilting voice said "Tsk, tsk, tsk Jane, that wasn't very nice of you"

"You shouldn't a member of the Volturi to be nice" Jane retorted back, now completely aware of her surroundings.

"Is that so?"

Jane turned to look at the women and recognized the long blond hair and the angelic features as she said "Larisa"

"Ah, so you remember my name"

"Vampires have excellent memory"

"Hmm, yes I am aware of that fact"

"Uh huh"

"Well, aren't you thirsty?"

"Shouldn't you know" Jane rolled her midnight black eyes, why was this woman always aiming for small talk with her.

"You seem to be snappy today, something the problem?"

Jane laughed humorlessly before saying "No, there is no problem, I'm locked up in god knows where with a vampire coven and an obsessed ancient vampire wanting to mate with me and not to mention I'm being held prisoner, everything is absolutely fine" her voice dripped with sarcasm and she was truly angered when she heard the other women laugh.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Jane warned her eyes flashing dangerously and Larisa hid her smile beneath her hands.

"Well, we have some humans down in the dungeons, I and Leo will be taking you there" Larisa said and another vampire with the insanely tall built much like the rest of the room entered.

Jane eyed the newcomer, "And you are the one keeping me tied" she said as she contemplated on whether or not she should torture him for it.

But she decided against it and asked "Who was the other one here when I was awake?"

"That was Manda" Larisa said as the other male in the room growled and Jane immediately understood that the women she had tortured minutes ago must be Leo's mate.

"I will release your binds now and if you try anything I will immediately bind you again and you will not be allowed to feed for atleast a week" Leo said in a smooth voice and Larisa nodded along.

"You can move now" Leo said and Jane for move her hands and legs about feeling relieved, she had looked around the room for a way to escape but had found none and she still remembered what had happened the last time. Anyway, she would have a better mind to focus on her escape once she got her thirst under control, she was growing frustrated by the all consuming thirst now and she said "Lead the way" as she quietly planned her escape and looked around at her surroundings with a keen eye.

Jane followed them both along the dark passage, the building was very intricate and meant to confuse people who entered it, there were many turns and archs and doors leading to different places and Jane saw that there was no window or opening anywhere in sight. She could however gather that there were indeed more vampires in the coven as she came across atleast ten different vampires scent. They went down the staircase and through a long dark cavern which widened into a hallway and Jane saw Larisa opening a trap door on the floor before stepping away and indicating for Jane to come forward.

Jane stepped forward and looked down the opening and could discern steps leading into god know what and she went in first followed closely by Larisa and Leo, the steps seemed to go on and on forever before they reached the end and Jane saw a hallway which had a minimal amount of sunlight filtering through. She could now clearly see the dungeons and the prison cells where humans were kept for the purpose of feeding. She saw people huddled inside the bars of the prison cells and wondered if this coven kept humans for torture, in the Volturi most of them finished off their meal as soon as they were brought but judging by the number of humans in the cells Jane knew that this coven didn't grant these unfortunate humans a painless and quick death, she grew angry at the thought, although she drank from humans she almost always killed them off before she fed from them. After all she had been human once and she didn't like the sight she was seeing at the moment but she knew she should have expected it, Stephan was a disgusting and vile vampire even more so than some of the crude members of the Volturi.

"Do you keep them here for long?" Jane asked conversationally not belaying the anger she felt inside. However she also felt immensely thirsty and the scent of the human blood escalated the burning in her throat.

"It's our master's wishes" was the only comment Larisa made as they walked towards one of the cells and Larisa opened the cell to reveal a man about mid thirties huddled in the corner.

Jane could smell the fear of the human and as she saw the huddled person cowering from them all and she very nearly lost her appetite but she knew that the man would have a better death in her hands than Stephan's or god forbid one of his rogue followers. She closed her eyes and Larisa and Leo stood in the corner to keep watch while she glided over to the human.

* * *

**Soooo, what do you think?**

**Anyway, tell me if I should change the rating to M or let it be….I'm getting a feeling it's going to be tilting more towards M later on…**

**Enjoy reading and please leave your reviews!**


End file.
